Blog użytkownika:Asiek5443/W Poszukiwaniu Przyjaźni
Witajcie! To moje nowe opko. ''' '''Historia dzieje się z perspektywy pewnej dziewczyny, uczennicy smoczej Akademii. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)thumb|342px|Może Blusand nie dokładnie taki jak w opku - ale na okładkę może być ^^ P.S. Komentujcie, bo bardziej się staram jak mam dla kogo ^^ 1.Smocza Akademia - Dzieci, proszę o spokój! Wiem, że to wasz ostatni dzień nauki, a potem będziecie szukać sobie smoka. - Krzyczał Pyskacz do rozbieganej grupy dzieciaków Ja cały czas stałam z boku przemyślając wszystko, co się nauczyłam. Umiem już oswajać smoki, umiem na nich latać, jednak ani jeden smok mnie tak naprawdę nie polubił. Z wzajemnością. Wszyscy powtarzają, że trzeba być z smokiem jednością. Ale jak to zrobić, kiedy żaden nie chce się z tobą przyjaźnić? Cóż, ja też jestem do smoków niezbyt dobrze nastawiona. Od zawsze bałam się tych stworzeń. Gdyby nie to, że nad tymi w akademii ktoś panuje, to uciekałabym stamtąd z krzykiem. Ogólnie, gdyby nie inni, a konkretniej Pyskacz i inni jeźdźcy, to bym chyba pozabijała ze strachu te smoki. Na resztę grupy to nie mam nawet co liczyć. Ci idioci od razu daliby się zjeść. Niektórzy już dawno próbowali oswoić smoki. Najczęściej Koszmary Ponocniki. Dla nikogo nie skończyło się to dobrze. Zazwyczaj kiedy nadchodziła pomoc, byli cali poparzeni i ranni. - Mroczko, możesz już podejść? - usłyszałam. To Pyskacz wołał mnie do szeregu. Podeszłam i ustawiłam się na końcu kolejki. Osoby obok mnie odsunęły się trochę. Faktem jest, że nikt mnie tu nie lubi. - No dobrze. Jako, iż dziś ostatni dzień treningu, a jutro będziecie szukać sobie smoków, to mam dla was niespodziankę. Przybędzie tu sam wódz wioski, Czkawka! - powiedział Śledzik. Uczy nas on o smokach, ich umiejętnościach i innych takich. Wtedy przez bramę z niesamowitą szybkością wleciał czarny smok. Nocna Furia. Wszyscy zawsze marzyli, by mieć tego smoka. Ja wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy smok stanął na ziemi, zamiast podbiec jak reszta oparłam się o ścianę uważając, by bestia nie była za blisko mnie. Na smoku siedział wódz. Czkawka Ważki. Zajmuje to stanowisko dość krótko, dwa miesiące, lecz i tak spisuje się nieźle. Biedak, nie mógł zejść z smoka nie taranując przy tym jakiegoś dzieciaka. Uśmiechnęłam się na widok nieudanych prób położenia nogi gdziekolwiek. Wszędzie były dzieciaki. W końcu Szczerbaty zaryczał, przez co wszyscy odsunęli się na kilka metrów, a ja skuliłam się przy ścianie. Czkawka zszedł z smoka i Pyskaczowi nareszcie udało się ogarnąć ten tłum. Ustawił nas wszystkich w kolejce. Oprócz mnie. Zazwyczaj nikt mnie nie zauważał. Wtedy Wódz zaczął mówić: - Witajcie, dziś wasz ostatni dzień nauki. Już jutro znajdziecie smoki. Uroczyście ogłaszam, że wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi, pomogę wam w tym ważnym zadaniu! Wtedy wleciały też inne smoki. Śmiertnik, Ponocnik i Zębiróg. Właściciele tych bestii zeszli z smoków i Czkawka kontynuował: - Zabierzemy was gdziekolwiek zechcecie. A teraz ustalmy, kto leci z kim. Podzielimy się na dwudniowe grupy. Czyli w jeden dzień jedna grupa, a w drugi dzień druga. - A czemu tak? - spytał się ktoś z tłumu - Bo wszystkich naraz nie zabierzemy - odparł wódz z uśmiechem Wtedy wszyscy wprost oszaleli. Zakładali się kto poleci na Furii, a kto na Śmiertniku. Ja siedziałam tradycyjnie cicho. W końcu Pyskacz nas uciszył, podzielił na dwie grupy (ja trafiłam do drugiej) i powiedział: - No, to zaraz ustalimy, kto leci na jakim smoku. - Może... ty polecisz zemną? - powiedział Czkawka wskazując... na mnie?! Wszyscy popatrzyli się w moim kierunku z nienawiścią. W końcu na Furii mieści się tylko jedna dodatkowa osoba. 2. Dziwne coś Pierwsza grupa wyleciała. My mieliśmy lecieć następnego dnia. Poszłam do domu i zamknęłam się w swoim pokoju. Siedziałam tam jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę. Potem wyrwałam z podłogi luźną deskę, by dostać się do ukrytej skrzyni. Były to rzeczy należące do mojego taty, zanim zjadł go smok. Dokładnie pamiętam tą przerażającą scenę. Była to ciemna, bezgwiezdna noc. Siedziałam z rodzicami przed domem. Miałam wtedy jedenaście lat. To był jeden z ostatnich ataków tych bestii. Mój tata zabrał topór, by bronić mnie i moją mamę. Jednak zanim podbiegł do Zębiroga który nas napadł, dostał z plazmy Nocnej Furii. Potem wcześniej wspomniany dwugłowiec go zjadł. Teraz niby mówią, że oszalałam, bo smoki nie jedzą ludzi. A ja to na własne oczy widziałam! Od tamtej pory boję się smoków. Teraz mam aż szesnaście lat, a nadal się ich boje. Gdybym nie miała pewności, że są oswojone, już dawno wyniosłabym się z tej wioski. Więc wracając do rzeczy, w skrzyni niby nic wartościowego. Ale dla mnie bardzo ważnego. Mały medalion z błękitnym kamieniem pośrodku,w kształcie smoka. Jest piękny. Obok niego leżał kieszonkowy sztylet. Zrobiony z Gronklowego Żelaza. Może nie należał do mojego ojca, ale warto go mieć. Była tam też smocza księga - jedna z najbardziej dokładnych, bo pisana z własnych, wielogodzinnych obserwacji oraz też obserwacji innych. Mam ją już wykutą na pamięć. Oprócz tych rzeczy było tam też kilka moich starych zabawek, luneta i składany łuk (mój wynalazek) z zapasem strzał. Zabrałam większość do torby i wyszłam z domu, na tradycyjny, całodniowy wypad. ____________________________________ Usiadłam na swoim ulubionym drzewie po drugiej stronie wyspy. Tylko tu nikt mi nie mógł przeszkodzić. Tutaj nikt nie mógł mnie wyśmiać. No ale cóż... jak się NIGDY nie wytresowało własnego smoka i musi się chodzić któryśtam rok z małolatami do akademii to nic dziwnego, że wszyscy się śmieją. Tia... któryśtam rok... nigdy nie znalazłam sobie smoka dla siebie. Te bestie mnie fascynują, nie powiem że nie, jednak... boję się ich. Leżałam sobie na najwyższej gałęzi drzewa i rozmyślałam. Nagle, usłyszałam jakiś dźwięk z dołu. Popatrzyłam się w tamtą stronę. Na dole, tam gdzie zostawiłam upolowane wcześniej króliki, siedział smok. Wielkościowo był podobny do innych znanych smoków. Miał Błękitny kolor skóry. Budową przypominał Ostrykła. Chodził na czterech łapach, choć wyraźnie było widać, że przednie łapy nie są do tego stworzone. Na końcu ogona miał płaską płetwę, na głowie pięć par rogów a na grzbiecie krótkie kolce. Starałam sobie przypomnieć jaki to gatunek. Jednak jeszcze takiego nie widziałam, ani o nim nie słyszałam. Pomimo, że króliki były martwe smok skradał się do nich bezszelestnie, niczym doskonały łowca. Przypatrywałam się mu z zachwytem. W końcu bestia niczym kot skoczyła, i porwała jednego z królików. Potem zerwała się w powietrze i odleciała na swoich wielkich skrzydłach w stronę oceanu. Po chwili zachwyt smokiem minął i zwolnił miejsce przerażeniu. Przecież mogłam zginąć! W dodatku straciłam królika. Po prostu świetnie. Zeszłam na ziemię rozglądając się, czy nie ma w okolicy jakiś smoków, po czym pobiegłam do domu. ______________________________________________________ - Tylko tyle? Jak śmiesz wracać z tym do domu? - krzyczała moja macocha. Moja mama nie żyje. Spadła kiedyś z smoka z wysokości kilometra. Prosto w morze. Więc domem i gotowaniem zajmuje się teraz ta głupia baba, która za smoka ma wnerwiającego Straszliwca. - No, smok mi zjadł... - tłumaczyłam - Ale ty smoka nie masz! I wątpię byś kiedyś jeszcze go miała! Głupia małolata - powiedziała i poszła gotować obiad. Straszliwiec na jej ramieniu jeszcze chwilę syczał w moim kierunku. Ja tymczasem zabrałam wszystko co miałam w skrzynce (zabawki zostawiłam. Zabrałam tylko jedną, zabawkę - smoka) a potem wymknęłam się z domu. Poszłam do twierdzy. W końcu udało mi się znaleźć Pyskacza i Gothi. Na szybko narysowałam szkic smoka, opisałam jego zachowanie i spytałam: - Wiecie może, co to za smok? - Hmm... Nigdy takiego nie widziałem. Widziałem już wiele podobnych, jednak ten tu wydaje się mi obcy... Co tu bazgrzesz? A, Gothi się pyta, gdzie on teraz jest. - odparł Pyskacz - Odleciał w kierunku oceanu. - powiedziałam - Hmm... A co cię ten smok tak interesuje? Chciałabyś go oswoić? - spytał, a ja wzdrygnęłam się ze strachem - N-nie... Ale warto było wspomnieć, o nieznanym gatunku, prawda? - powiedziałam - Jakim nieznanym gatunku? - usłyszałam za sobą Odwróciłam się. Za mną stał Czkawka. - Jaki to smok? Gdzie był? - Pytał z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem - Jej się pytaj - odpowiedział mu Pyskacz Opowiedziałam jeszcze raz o smoku, po czym mnie w końcu puścili. Wódz powiedział mi jeszcze, żebym poszła wcześnie spać, bo następnego dnia powinnam być gotowa z samego rana, bo wtedy wyruszamy. Pobiegłam do domu, zabrałam trochę jedzenia i wbrew zaleceniom Czkawki poszłam w teren. Usiadłam na najwyżej położonym drzewie z wszystkich okolicznych, przez co widziałam dokładnie całą wioskę. Lubiłam to robić. Można było bardzo wiele zobaczyć. W końcu, gdy nastał mrok, poszłam znów na łowy. 3. Poszukiwania czas zacząć! - Ooo... Ty już jesteś? Myślałem, że będę musiał czekać jak na resztę - powiedział Wódz. Jego smok był równie zdziwiony. - No wiesz... Byłam tu już od dłuższego czasu... - odparłam - Miałam być z samego rana to jestem. - No ale nie dziesięć minut przed świtem. Ale dobrze, szybciej wyruszymy. Siadaj. Szczerbatku, lecimy! Weszłam na smoka i złapałam się Czkawki. Bałam się tego lotu. Jak dotąd musiałam latać tylko nad ziemią, a teraz mogę polecieć aż za ocean! W końcu wylecieliśmy. Dolecieliśmy do jednej małej wyspy, i Czkawka wyjął mapę. - To jakiego chcesz mieć smoka? - spytał - N-nie wiem... Żaden mi nie pasuje... - No proszę! Nie chcesz może Ponocnika? Wszyscy je chcą! Wbrew mej woli pisnęłam cicho, jednak zanim wódz coś powiedział, odparłam: - N-nie... Ten smok mi nie pasuje. Nie chcę się spalić podczas lotu! - próbowałam odwrócić wszystko w żart Czkawka popatrzył się na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym: ,,Na pewno wszystko dobrze?,, po czym zaczął proponować mi inne gatunki. Moja nietypowa reakcja na szczęście więcej się nie powtórzyła. Udało mi się ją opanować. Grzecznie odmówiłam próby oswojenia Gromogrzmota, Wrzeńca, Gronkla, Śmiertnika i wielu innych smoków. Proponował mi nawet Tajfumeranga! Piękna bestia, jednak ja go nie chciałam. Nie chciałam w ogóle jakiegokolwiek smoka! - No dobrze... To nie wiem gdzie szukać. Po prostu polatajmy po różnych wyspach, dobrze? - spytał się mój towarzysz Zgodziłam się. Nie mogłam zrobić nic innego. _________________________________ Byliśmy na wielu wyspach. W końcu nastał zmrok. A, że byliśmy na najbardziej oddalonej wyspie, jaka może być, to musieliśmy zostać. Zgadnijcie czego wódz zapomniał. No oczywiście jedzenia! Ja wszystkie moje zapasy zjadłam po drodze. - Może... zapolujemy? - zaproponowałam Czkawka się zgodził. On miał latać na Szczerbatym po okolicy i zagonić w umówione miejsce jakiegoś dzika. Ja miałam siedzieć gdzieś i się przyglądać, jak się łowi na smoku. Ech... nudy. Poszłam w to miejsce i usiadłam na drzewie. Czekałam. W końcu z krzaków wybiegło kilka zwierząt. Sarny, dziki i króliki. Zaraz za nimi był Szczerbaty, a obok niego czkawka. Widać, że nie panowali nad tym tłumem. Zrobiłam facepalma, zeszłam z drzewa, wyjęłam łuk i strzały a potem ustawiłam się przed biegnącym tłumem. Słyszałam krzyki wodza, bym się schowała. Jednak miałam je gdzieś. Nie raz łowiłam w takim tłumie. Posłałam kilka szybkich strzał do zwierząt z przodu grupy. Padł jakiś dzik i zając. Kilka zwierząt za nimi jeszcze się potknęło o martwych towarzyszy. Zrobiło się niezłe zamieszanie. Zanim tłum się ogarnął byłam już na drzewie i strzelałam. Głównie w zające. Niestety, w tym kurzu niewiele widziałam, przez co pudłowałam. W końcu gromada się rozbiegła. Upolowałam dwa dziki i pięć zajęcy. Czkawka patrzył się na upolowane zwierzęta z opadniętą szczęką. Zeszłam z drzewa i powyjmowałam z zwierząt strzały. Wódz dokładnie się im przyglądnął. - Groty z gronklowego żelaza? Niezły pomysł... - stwierdził Zabraliśmy upolowane zwierzaki do obozu i przygotowaliśmy jedzenie. Przynajmniej Czkawka z Szczerbatym. Ja siedziałam i w moim notatniku (zawsze mam go przy sobie) szkicowałam ich. W końcu Czkawka mnie zawołał. Z swym smokiem zrobił bardzo dobrą potrawkę z zająca. Podziwiałam ich. Tak doskonale się rozumieli. Wręcz bez słów. W końcu po kolacji Czkawka powiedział: - Jeśli mamy ci znaleźć smoka, to powiedz coś o sobie. Żaden ci nie pasuje, więc może ja ci jakiegoś znajdę? Jeśli to problem, to wcale nie musisz mówić! - dodał widząc moją minę. - Ech... lubię łowić zwierzynę... Lubię też pływać... Oraz kocham szybkość... i to na tyle właściwie - powiedziałam - Hmm... No dobrze... czyli wodny smok łowca byłby dla ciebie odpowiedni! Tylko jak uwielbiasz szybkie smoki, to jest problem. Wodne potrafią tylko szybko pływać. Latają jednak dość wolno. Ech... To trudne... O! Może Sand albo Desert Wraitch? Nie? Hmm... Kiedy Czkawka myślał, ja postanowiłam coś zrobić. Poszłam na klif i obserwowałam morze. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałam coś za mną. Odwróciłam się. To był Szczerbatek. Siedział i patrzył się na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami. Przestraszyłam się, jak zwykle gdy jakikolwiek smok był tak blisko mnie. Lekko przesunęłam się do przodu i to był błąd. Nagle koniec klifu się tak jakby ,,złamał,, i zaczęłam spadać. Zamknęłam z strachu oczy i nagle poczułam, że coś mnie złapało. Popatrzyłam się w górę. To była Furia. Złapała mnie zębami za ubranie. Smok podniósł mnie i delikatnie położył na ziemi. Byłam przerażona. Nie dość, że prawie się zabiłam, to jeszcze smok mnie uratował! Usiadłam i popatrzyłam się na bestię. Wyglądała tak, jakby się fochneła. - Yyy... Dziękuję za pomoc... - powiedziałam Wtedy mina smoka złagodniała. Nagle z krzaków wyszedł Czkawka. - Obserwowałem was od pewnej chwili. Tak się spytam, czy ty się boisz smoków? - spytał Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Od tak dawna starałam się to ukryć. Nie chciałam, by to wyszło na jaw. Jednak zaufałam mu. Jak to mówią, Jaki pan taki smok. - Właściwie to tak. Na moich oczach zginęli moi rodzice. Właśnie przez smoki. Mój tata został zjedzony sześć lat temu, a moja mama spadła z grzbietu niewiernego smoka prosto do oceanu. Pomimo, że go wołała, nie przyleciał jej pomóc... - nie wiem czemu tyle mówiłam. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat wygadałam się komukolwiek. - Od tamtej pory... Boję się... Potem się rozpłakałam. Czkawka podszedł, usiadł koło mnie i próbował mnie pocieszyć. W końcu się uspokoiłam. Dawno tak nie płakałam. - Proszę, nie mów tego nikomu, dobrze? - poprosiłam - Obiecuję. Szkoda, że nie powiedziałaś tego wcześniej. Wtedy znalazłbym ci jakiegoś małego, słodkiego straszliwca... - Nie! Nienawidzę tych smoków. Ja nie szukam zwierzątka domowego drogi wodzu. - Proszę, mów mi po imieniu. Nie nazywaj mnie tak, dobrze? - pokiwałam głową a ten kontynuował - Skoro nie szukasz zwierzaka, to jakiego chcesz smoka? Przecież to są właśnie zwierzaki... - Nie są. I ty dobrze o tym wiesz wo... Czkawko. Większość wikingów traktuje je jak zwykłe, głupie zwierzęta używane do transportu i zabawy. Właściwie, tylko ty traktujesz smoka jako przyjaciela. Ufasz mu, a on tobie. No, najwyżej jeszcze twoja brygada tak samo się zachowuje. Pozostałe smoki tylko służą.... Czkawka popatrzył się zaskoczony na Szczerbatego. Ten cicho zamruczał. - Wiesz... nigdy nie patrzyłem na to z tej strony. Masz całkowitą rację. Nie sądziłem, że na Berk jest jeszcze ktoś, kto myśli w taki sposób. Wszyscy traktują smoki jak zwierzęta... - powiedział wódz Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy. Potem Czkawka stwierdził, że już późno i żebym poszła już spać. Potem poszedł z szczerbatym do obozu. Położyłam się na najwyższej gałęzi najbliższego drzewa i chwilę potem zasnęłam. 4. Zaginięcie Czkawki i kolejne spotkanie z smokiem! Obudziłam się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Gdy tylko otworzyłam oczy, prawie krzyknęłam. Na gałęzi obok mnie siedział Szczerbatek, kurczowo trzymając się małej gałązki. To wyglądało śmiesznie. Jak on się tam kurcze utrzymywał?! Smok powitał mnie cichym rykiem i spadł z drzewa. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało. Po chwili zeszłam na ziemię. Rozglądałam się szybko po okolicy. Czkawki nigdzie nie było. W naszym obozie nie było też żadnych zapasów. No gdzie on polazł?! Szczerbaty był równie zaniepokojony jak ja. Jednak cichymi pomrukami i kiwaniem głową wskazywał w kierunku lasu. Poszliśmy tam. Przez jakąś godzinę smok węszył, po czym wskazał głową na szczyt góry. - Że niby tam on jest? Nie mamy szans się tam dostać... - powiedziałam. Wtedy smok wskazał na swój grzbiet. Że niby miałam na nim lecieć? Zajęłam miejsce na siodle i próbowałam ogarnąć sterowanie. W końcu jakoś włączyłam automatyczny ogon. Wtedy smok od razu wzbił się w powietrze. Prawie z niego spadłam, lecz on się tym chyba za bardzo nie przejął. W końcu dolecieliśmy na szczyt. Prawie krzyczałam z strachu. Czy ten smok umie latać prosto?! Nareszcie Furia wyrównała lot i mogłam spokojnie oglądać okolicę. Czkawki nie było. Tylko tyle mogłam stwierdzić. Nagle Szczerbaty ostro zapikował. Musiał go zobaczyć. Wylądował obok niewielkiej polany. Zeszłam z smoka i przyglądnęłam się dokładnie okolicy. Wszędzie były drzewa, trawa do pasa... typowe. Nagle około dziesięć metrów dalej zza drzew wyskoczył zając. wyglądał na przerażonego. Zaraz za nim.... biegł ten smok. Ten sam, którego spotkałam w Berk. Bestia rzuciła się na zająca w taki sam sposób, jak kiedy go spotkałam po raz pierwszy. Potem zając uciekł. Smok się jednak nie poddawał. Nagle popatrzył się błagalnie w moim kierunku. Wyjęłam łuk i z niewiadomych powodów zastrzeliłam zająca. Smok złapał ubite zwierze swoimi małymi, przednimi łapkami i odleciał. Tymczasem z krzaków wyskoczył... Czkawka? - Widziałaś go? Niesamowite! Kojarzę takie smoki, lecz to na pewno nie ten co ja myślę! To nowy gatunek, rozumiesz?! - krzyczał W końcu Szczerbaty się na niego rzucił i go zalizał. Gdy przestał, powiedziałam Czkawce, że już go widziałam. Ten tylko powiedział: - Rety, jest niesamowity! Jeszcze przez godzinę gadał, jak to ten smok potrafi szybko latać, biegać i ogólnie o jego niesamowitości. W końcu przestał i mogłam się go zapytać: - Co ty tu robiłeś? I dlaczego nie zabrałeś z sobą Szczerbatka? - Z samego rana Mordka poszedł do ciebie, tak jak mu kazałem. Miał cię obudzić. Jednak kiedy poszedł, zza krzaków wyskoczył ten smok. Zjadł wszystkie króliki, a z dzikami nie wiem co zrobił, bo uciekłem. Lecz to smoczysko mnie dogoniło, złapało i przyniosło tutaj. Potem mnie zostawiło i zaczęło polować. Przyznaję dziwny jest ten smok... 5. Nowa Wyspa Leciałam z Czkawką na Szczerbatym. Od paru godzin. Nadal nie znaleźliśmy dla mnie dobrego smoka. Wódz proponował mi, bym znalazła i oswoiła tego błękitnego. Jednak odmówiłam. Nie ufam temu złodziejowi, który pozbawił nas jedzenia. Nagle Czkawka zatrzymał Szczerbatego, wyciągnął mapę i przyglądał się małej, zielonej wyspie na horyzoncie, - Coś się stało? - spytałam - Nic... Tylko nie znam tej wyspy - odparł Czkawka wyciągając lunetę. Zrobiłam to samo i dokładnie przyjrzałam się wyspie. Nie było na niej nic szczególnego. Była podobna do Berk. Nagle zauważyłam coś na brzegu. Oczywiście poinformowałam o tym Czkawkę: - Tam coś jest. - Gdzie? - Na brzegu. To chyba ognisko... Podlecieliśmy bliżej. Zaczęłam się bać. Po krótkiej obserwacji wylądowaliśmy. Tak, to było ognisko. Dość duże, ale było. Znaleźliśmy również w okolicy małą jaskinię. Czkawka wszedł ją zbadać. Tymczasem ja postanowiłam zbadać okolicę. Gdy poszłam w las, usłyszałam za sobą cichy ryk Szczerbatka. No tak, tu mogą mieszkać nieznane mi smoki. To było niebezpieczne. Jednak coś mi rozkazywało iść. Nie mam bladego pojęcia czemu, ale poszłam. Szczerbatek nie był z tego powodu zachwycony. Przedzierałam się przez trawy. W końcu dotarłam do małej doliny. Rosnące tam rośliny nie sięgały mi do kolan. Drzewa były tu dość nieliczne. Dokładnie przyjrzałam się temu miejscu. Było niesamowite. Obok mnie był nawet wodospad! Szłam dalej. Po jakimś czasie trafiłam na dużą polanę. O dziwo, przede mną na jakiejś górze, rozciągał się wielki las. Kiedy chciałam zacząć się wspinać, zobaczyłam coś dziwnego. W najbliższej jaskini było coś podobnego do korzenia. Weszłam tam z ciekawości. Korzeń był nietypowo gruby. Nie było na nim ani trochę ziemi. Wyszłam z jaskini i zobaczyłam więcej takich jaskiń. Wszystkie przy tym samym pagórku. Wchodziłam do każdej z nich. Nie znalazłam tam nic innego prócz kolejnych korzeni i paru ognioglizd. Ostatnia jaskinia była głębsza od pozostałych. Złapałam jedną ognioglizdę, włożyłam ją sobie do niewielkiej sakwy z małymi dziurami, do otworu przyłożyłam lunetę i miałam prowizoryczną latarkę.(Nie wiem jak zastąpić latarkę innym słowem. Na Berk ich nie ma >_<) Potem złapałam jeszcze kilka smoczków, przez co światło było silniejsze. Schodziłam ciasnymi tunelami w głąb góry. Na końcu każdego z nich był ten głupi korzeń! Po jakiejś godzinie stwierdziłam, że już doskonale zwiedziłam to miejsce. Miałam już wychodzić, gdy usłyszałam ten dźwięk. Było to mruczenie smoka. Ognioglizdy raczej takiego nie wydają, więc musiała tu być większa bestia. Szybkim ruchem wyjęłam sztylet. Raczej by mnie nie uratował, ale może kupiłabym nim trochę czasu. Ostrożnie się wycofywałam w kierunku wyjścia. Szłam tyłem, przez co nie widziałam gdzie. Nagle wpadłam do jakiejś dziury i straciłam przytomność. 6. Smok Gigant - Gdzie ja?.. Obudziłam się kilka minut potem. Byłam około dziesięć metrów pod ziemią. To jakiś cud, że jeszcze żyję! Wstałam i zabrałam moją torbę, sztylet oraz lupę. Ognioglizdy gdzieś uciekły, wiec teraz nie miałam światła. Nagle na końcu tunelu zobaczyłam żółtą poświatę. Może było tam wyjście? Szłam więc coraz głębiej korytarzem. W końcu doszłam do dużej sali. Na ścianach było pełno ognioglizd, które dawały światło. To miejsce niczym się nie różniło od innych tunelów. Jedynie swoją wielkością i tym, że na ziemi rosła trawa. Jedna ściana była cała z korzenia. Nie wiem, jakie drzewo ma tak rozbudowany system korzeni, i to tak wielkich! Podeszłam do tej ściany. Coś mi w niej nie pasowało. Z niektórych miejsc wyrastały gigantyczne liście. Były mniej więcej mojej wielkości. Nagle korzeń poruszył się. Odskoczyłam jak oparzona. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść, przez co straciłam równowagę. Kiedy to się skończyło, wstałam i znów przyjrzałam się ścianie. Sparaliżował mnie strach. W moim kierunku skierowane było gigantyczne oko. Te wielkie liście zniknęły. Teraz połowę ściany zajmowało to jedno wielkie, brązowe oko. Katem oka zauważyłam też białe światło. Czyżby wyjście? Bestia cicho zamruczała. Wtedy do jaskini wleciał jakiś smok. Chyba Śmiertnik. Szybko wycofałam się pod ścianę. Smok najwyraźniej miał mnie złapać. Nagle się o coś przewróciłam. Okazało się, że to... kość. Ludzka kość. Krzyknęłam z strachu, wstałam i pobiegłam do wyjścia. Okazało się, że to był klif. Miałam do wyboru: Albo skakać i się zabić, albo dać się zjeść. Wybrałam skok. Rozpędziłam się, odbiłam od ziemi i... Coś mnie złapało. Konkretniej ta gigantyczna bestia przesuneła głowę tak, bym nie spadła. Teraz siedziałam na jego nosie. Smok znów cicho zamruczał. Wtedy ten Śmiertnik uciekł, a na jego miejsce przyleciał inny smok, tym razem Ponocnik. Potem jeszcze Grongiel, Wrzeniec a nawet Straszliwiec! Wszystkie próbowały mnie złapać. Jednak ja cały czas uciekałam. To było dziwne. Biegałam po wielkim smoku tylko dlatego, by nie dać się zjeść innym smokom. W końcu gigant odwołał wszystkie bestie. Popatrzył się na mnie przyjaźnie, jakby mówiąc, że nic mi nie zrobi. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem nagle coś mnie złapało. Próbowałam się wyrwać, jednak potem stwierdziłam ze to bez sensu. Obserwowałam więc z góry smoczysko, które patrzyło się na mnie z smutkiem. Wtedy stwierdziłam, że nie muszę się obawiać tego giganta. W końcu smok który mnie złapał puścił mnie na ziemię. Konkretniej to na jakiejś małej wysepce na środku oceanu. Bestia wylądowała obok mnie. Był to Szczerbatek. Czkawka zszedł z smoka i zaczął mi robić wyrzuty, że źle postąpiłam itp. Tymczasem ja nie zwracałam na niego uwagi. Myślałam tylko o tym gigantycznym smoku. Pierwszym dzikusem do którego poczułam choć trochę sympatii. 7. Wizyta i Atak Nareszcie wróciliśmy do Berk. Miałam już dość tego latania w tę i z powrotem. Oczywiście zaraz gdy dolecieliśmy, do Czkawki podbiegli wszyscy pytając się, czemu tak długo go nie było. Tymczasem ja prześlizgnęłam się przez tłum. Nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Jak zwykle zresztą. Poszłam do domu. Jedzenie stało gotowe na stole. Przynajmniej taki plus. Zjadłam wszystko i poszłam do pokoju. Stamtąd wyjrzałam przez okno. Coś było nie tak. Zauważyłam to już wcześniej, lecz nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Nie widziałam ani jednego smoka. Nie licząc paru piskląt, które jeszcze nie potrafią latać, oraz paru straszliwców i innych małych smoków. Tłum przy wodzu wykrzykiwał coś o dzisiejszej wizycie jakiegoś gościa. Z nieznanych mi powodów wydawało mi się to podejrzane. Patrząc na Czkawkę, on też był podobnego zdania. Zabrałam moje rzeczy i poszłam w kierunku twierdzy. Spotkanie miało się odbyć za godzinę. Miałam mało czasu. Ustawiłam się wygodnie na drzewie, wyjęłam lunetę i czekałam. W końcu od strony plaży doszły mnie jakieś głosy. Tak, ktoś tu przypłynął. Jednak ten ktosiek był tak otoczony przez ciekawski tłum, że aż go nie widziałam. Wszedł do twierdzy i tyle było z tej obserwacji. Godzinę później wyszedł. Krzyczał coś, że jeszcze się policzymy itd. Czyli znaleźliśmy sobie nowego wroga. Tym razem go zobaczyłam. Coś mi mówiło, że go znam. Jednak nie był to ani Dagur, ani Albrecht Perfidny, ani żaden inny. Nie przypominał też Draga. Kto to mógł być?! Przyglądałam się postaci jeszcze przez chwilę. Jednak popełniłam błąd i straciłam czujność. Obok mnie na gałęzi przysiadł młody Straszliwiec. Był wyraźnie wkurzony. Zaryczał cicho na mój widok, przez co mnie przestraszył. Więc spadłam z drzewa robiąc niemało hałasu. Od razu wszyscy popatrzyli się w moją stronę, lecz nikt nie był na tyle ciekawski by podejść i przeszukać krzaki. Właściwie, nawet dobrze się złożyło. Leżałam w wysokiej trawie. Prawdopodobnie zwichnęłam nogę, bo bolała jak nie wiem co. Siedziałam tam przez około godzinę. Później zaczęła się akcja. Na Berk powróciły smoki. Usiadły na ziemi i czekały. Wszyscy właściciele podbiegli z radością do swoich pupili. Tymczasem to nie były te same smoczyska co wcześniej. Tak stwierdziłam po ich zachowaniu. Gdy Wikingowie do nich doszli, te ich złapały i odleciały. Najzwyczajniej w świecie. Potem jeszcze przyleciały inne, nieoswojone i zaczęły wyłapywać pechowców którzy stali na środku placu okrążeni przez bestie. Godzinę później wszystko ucichło. Nie słyszałam żadnych głosów. Czyżby wszystkich zabrali? Akurat wtedy ból w nodze nagle ustał. Czyli nie była zwichnięta. Wstałam i rozejrzałam się. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami nikogo nie było. Ani ludzi ani smoków. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Wyszłam z krzaków mocno poobijana. Przestałam myśleć o ostrożności. Przypomniałam sobie o niej dopiero wtedy, gdy zobaczyłam jakiś ruch przy twierdzy. Szybko złapałam leżącą obok lunetę i przyjrzałam się tej postaci. To był Czkawka. Czyli nikt go nie złapał. Za nim z twierdzy wyszły inne osoby. Pyskacz, Valkia, Gothi, Astrid, i reszta brygady. Brakowało tylko Mieczyka. Lecz znając życie siedział w środku i coś tam wymyślał. Podbiegłam do nich jak najbardziej okrężną i najmniej widoczną z powietrza drogą. W końcu stanęłam obok nich. - Co do?!.. - krzyknął Czkawka - Aaa... To ty Mroczko. Myślałem, że ciebie też porwały. Sprawdzały wszystkie domy. Przetrwaliśmy tylko dlatego, że nie poszły do Gothi! Gdzie ty byłaś?! - W trawie... Spadłam z drzewa. No ale wytłumaczcie mi, co się tu właśnie stało?! I kto to był? - spytałam Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Pyskacza. Ten tylko powiedział: - Mówiłem, nie znam tego człowieka! Tylko go kojarzę! Wiem tyle co i wy! - Czyli? - spytałam znów - Noo... Że ten... panuje nad smokami. I to tyle z informacji... Nastała chwila ciszy którą przerwał Czkawka: - Dodatkowo możemy wykluczyć wszystkich znanych nam wrogów. Ten tu jest całkiem obcy. - Czego on właściwie chciał? - dla odmiany spytała Astrid - Mówił coś, że chce wszystko co mu się należy. Chciał się spotkać z Stoikiem. Powiedziałem mu, że ten nie żyje. Jednak jakoś nie uwierzył i zaczął krzyczeć, że zapłacę za zabicie go. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że jestem jego synem a mój ojciec zginął zabity przez smoka. - Wtedy wybiegł i nasłał smoki... - dokończyłam - Dokładnie. Co teraz? - powiedziała Valkia - Z smoków mamy tylko Chmuroskoka i Szczerbatka. Pozostałe odleciały. Zastanawialiśmy się parę minut. Nawet przyszedł Mieczyk i po raz pierwszy od lat nie mówił dziwnych rzeczy. Co robić? 8. Kryjówka - Dobra, to co robimy? - zapytał Czkawka po raz dziesiąty Siedzieliśmy w twierdzy. Smoki pilnowały by nikt nie wszedł do środka. - Może powinniśmy gdzieś polecieć? Tu nie jest chyba najbezpieczniej. Gdy zaówarzą że was nie ma, wrócą tu. - stwierdziłam - Masz rację. Tylko gdzie polecieć? - Zapytała Astrid - Na wszystkich wyspach w okolicy nie będzie bezpiecznie. Pewnie je też przeszukają. A do Smoczego Skraju jest za daleko. Nie zdążymy tam dolecieć. Tym bardziej, że jest nas za dużo. Każdy smok uniesie na upartego trzy osoby. Nas jest dziesięć. Gdybyśmy mieli 3 smoka, byłoby łatwiej. Musiałaby zostać tylko 1 osoba. No, ewentualnie 2. Bo Śledzik liczy się za 2. Usłyszałam ciche prychnięcie sledzika, po czym znów nastała cisza. - Naprawdę musimy uciekać? A gdyby tak się zaszyć po drugiej stronie wyspy? - zapytał Mieczyk - To nie przejdzie. Wiecie, najlepiej jak połowa odleci i znajdzie jakieś smoki, a połowa zostanie. Właściwie... To dobry pomysł Mieczyk. Reszta się schowa w Kruczym Urwisku. Chyba wiecie gdzie to jest, prawda? No dobrze. No to podzielmy się na grupy. Kto leci ze mną szukać smoków? Zgłosili się: Valkia, Astrid, Śledzik i Sączysmark. Ja też chciałam ale stwierdzono, że lepiej bym została. To samo powiedziano bliźniakom. Więc... zostałam. Z bliźniakami, Gothi i Pyskaczem. Świetny zespół, nie ma co. Kiedy tamci odlecieli, zabraliśmy z domów trochę zapasów i wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Szliśmy około dwóch godzin. Starannie zacierając za sobą ślady. Co prawda smoki i tak by nas znalazły, ale to szczegół. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, pierwsze co zrobiłam to sprawdziłam zawartość mojej torby. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nic nie zniknęło. Za ten czas bliźniacy zdążyli się pobić, Pyskacz zgubić rękę a Gothi zebrać tonę najróżniejszych rodzajów ziół. Stwierdziłam, że nie mam tu nic do roboty. Pyskacz mówił, żebym zrobiła coś do jedzenia. Jednak to iście interesujące zajęcie zostawiłam Gothi. Przynajmniej do czegoś użyje tych swoich wszystkich ziół. Co prawda coś mi mówiło, że dodanie do potrawki smoczej miętki nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Jednak nie protestowałam. Wyszłam z Kruczego Urwiska i poszłam jak zwykle na polowanie. Upolowałam dwa małe króliki po czym wróciłam do kryjówki. I co tam zastałam? Kompletnie nic. Jedynie ślad po ognisku. Nikogo tam nie było. Podeszłam do resztek ogniska i przyjrzałam im się. Widać w nich było odciski smoczych łap. Musieli ich złapać - pomyślałam Niemało się wkurzyłam. Moi jedyni towarzysze zostali złapani. Kto wie, czy Czkawki i innych też nie upolowali! Podeszłam do jeziora, odłożyłam króliki na jakimś kamieniu i usiadłam obok. Co teraz? Mogę tu mieszkać do końca życia. Jednak... Jestem całkiem sama. Nie, żebym miała coś przeciwko temu. Po prostu czasami samotność może być przerażająca. Nie licząc polowań, zawsze słyszałam czyjeś głosy. Jak ktoś rozmawiał przed domem, jak macocha krzątała się w kuchni, ryki smoków... Choć za tym ostatnim zbyt nie tęsknie. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą jakiś szelest. Odwróciłam się. Za mną stała Gothi. Musiała się gdzieś schować. Dziwne, że smoki jej nie wyczuły. Ucieszyłam się na jej widok. Zawsze to lepsze niż samotność do końca życia. Kobieta podeszła i zabrała króliki. Patrzyłam się na nią nic nie mówiąc. Odezwałam się dopiero, gdy próbowała rozpalić ponownie ognisko. - Nie! Wtedy smoki nas zauważą. Lepiej będzie zrobić to w nocy. Teraz bezpieczniej będzie zjeść na surowo. Kobieta nie wydawała się zbyt zadowolona z tego faktu, jednak nie protestowała. Miałam rację i dobrze to wiedziała. Tymczasem króliki leżały na kamieniach przy ognisku. Nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi. W pewnej chwili usłyszeliśmy cichy szelest z krzaków. Gothi podeszła do mnie, wyraźnie się bojąc. Nagle z zarośli wyskoczył dobrze mi znany smok, porwał króliki i uciekł. Walnęłam się ręką w głowę. Jak mogłam być tak głupia i dać mu zjeść mój obiad? Gothi za to wyglądała na oczarowaną. Widząc wyraz jej miny, wpadła na jakiś pomysł. Chyba nawet wiem jaki... 9. Smok - Nie zrobię tego - powiedziałam. Gothi popatrzyła się na mnie jakbym postradała zmysły Na ziemi przede mną był naszkicowany dobrze znany smok. Obok niego ja z wyciągniętą ręką. Staruszka walnęła mnie gałęzią w głowę. Miałam ochotę ją udusić. - Czy ty w ogóle umiesz mówić? - zapytałam, kiedy kobieta narysowała pytajnik odpowiadający niememu pytaniu ,,Dlaczego?,, - Umiem - odpowiedziała. Był to ledwo słyszalny, zachrypnięty szept. Po tonie jej głosu stwierdziłam, że lepiej nie zadawać takich pytań, jeśli nie chciało się oberwać gałęzią. Wskazała na pytajnik. Nie wiedziałam co jej odpowiedzieć. Że panicznie boję się smoków? Wyśmieje mnie, jak wszyscy. Jedynie jak dotąd wódz mnie zrozumiał. I tylko on. W końcu zdecydowałam. Nie ma co tego ukrywać. Jak mnie wyśmieje to ma problem. Przynajmniej dowie się, że nie chce tej bestii. Powiedziałam wszystko co sądzę o smokach. Kobieta słuchała mnie nic nie robiąc. Nie wiedziałam nawet, czy oddychała. Gdy skończyłam zapadła kompletna cisza. Gothi siedziała na kamieniu i nie poruszała się. Dałabym głowę że zasnęła. Jednak miała otwarte oczy. Wiatr przestał na chwilę wiać i usłyszałam szelest dochodzący zza moich pleców. Odwróciłam się. Na środku polany stał smok. Oczywiście ten co zawsze. Innych w tej okolicy chyba już nie było. Nie wiem jak go opisać. Niby taki jak zawsze. Siedział na środku polany i patrzył się na mnie swoimi dość dużymi, zielonymi oczami. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej niż zazwyczaj. Jak się okazało, jego płetwa na ogonie i skrzydła mają zielonkawo - biały kolor. Za to jego rogi i kolce na grzbiecie były koloru morza. No, może trochę ciemniejsze. W promieniach zachodzącego słońca wyglądał pięknie. Niby był w zwyczajnej pozycji. Siedział i się nie ruszał. Było to dość niezwykłe jak na tego smoka, jednak w jego oczach widziałam coś bardzo nietypowego. Zazwyczaj przyglądał mi się z ciekawością. Trochę nawet z strachem, jak czasem zdarzało mi się zauważyć. Tym razem jednak widziałam w nich coś innego. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał mi pomóc. Przekonać mnie, że da się pokonać swój strach. Gdy sobie to uświadomiłam, zrozumiałam. Strach w jego oczach gdy odwracał się ode mnie kradnąc mi króliki. To przez to porwał Czkawkę. Nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Chciał tylko przetrwać. Chciał pokonać swój strach. Strach do ludzi. Jak dotąd nie widziałam, by kogokolwiek skrzywdził. To niezwykłe. Czkawkę porwał najwyraźniej tylko dla tego, że ten go najwyraźniej przestraszył. Nie spodziewał się go. Automatycznie się na niego rzucił. Jednak jako iż on nie jest agresywny, zabrał go ze sobą w inne miejsce, w którym już go nie przestraszy. Za to królików nie kradł z głodu. Widział mnie i stwierdził, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, do czego służy łuk. Postanowił zakraść się i je ukraść. Jednocześnie pokonując swój strach. Gdy wszystko mi się poukładało, stwierdziłam, że wszystko co sobie o nim myślałam było jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Smoki są mądrzejsze niż się spodziewałam, pomyślałam. Tymczasem gdy ja myślałam, Gothi narysowała przede mną obrazek. Znów ten sam co wcześniej. Ja stojąca przed smokiem z wyciągniętą ręką. Pomimo wszystkiego co ustaliłam, bałam się. Nie potrafiłam pokonać strachu. Stałam jak wryta nie wiedząc co zrobić. W końcu smok się poruszył. Staną na swoich czterech łapach. Już myślałam, że odejdzie. Jednak ten powoli podszedł do mnie. Gothi odeszła parę metrów. Stanął około metr ode mnie. On już pokonał swój strach. Podszedł spokojnie. W jego oczach widziałam przerażenie. Wyglądał, jakby chciał się rozpłakać. Nadszedł czas na mnie. Muszę pokonać swój strach. Nie mam innego wyjścia. Nie chciałam zawieść Smoka ani Gothi. Ani przede wszystkim siebie. Wyciągnęłam rękę i odwróciłam głowę by nie patrzeć na bestię. Przez głowę przeleciała mi myśl. Co czół Czkawka, gdy oswajał Szczerbatka? Czy też się tak bał, jak ja? Jakoś nie potrafiłam sobie tego wyobrazić. Nagle na ręce poczułam szorstką, wilgotną skórę. Przypominała tę jaszczurki. Popatrzyłam się na smoka. Stał z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego pysk dotykał mojej ręki. Kiedy otworzył oczy, nie zobaczyłam w nich strachu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądał na dumnego. Chyba nie tylko z siebie patrząc jak na mnie patrzył. I tak oto nie ja oswoiłam smoka. Tylko smok mnie. 10. Smocze imię i początek wyprawy - Jesteś pewna, że to tam ich zabrano? - zapytałam Moja towarzyszka pokiwała głową. Stała nad ręcznie narysowaną mapą. Była tak dokładna, że nie mogłam uwierzyć. Gdzie ona się jej tak dokładnie nauczyła? Aktualnie wskazywała na małą wyspę położoną na północ. Niczym nie wyróżniała się od innych wysp nie licząc jej wielkości. Była mniej więcej taka jak połowa smoczej wyspy. Chodzi o tą, na której mieszkała Czerwona Śmierć. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że akurat tam. ,,To dość blisko i daleko zarazem. Na statkach tam nie dopłyniemy za szybko, i to idealne miejsce by trzymał ludzi i smoki. Nikt nie ucieknie,, - Napisała kobieta Miała rację. O ile dobrze wiem, tereny są tam bardzo górzyste. Jest wiele jaskiń dla smoków, a na równinach zmieści się spokojnie cała wioska. Pozostaje tylko problem wyżywienia wszystkich. Nie żyje tam za dużo zwierząt i płynie tylko jedna mała rzeka. Ale skoro mają smoki, to one mogą przynosić pokarm. Myśląc o tym wszystkim stwierdziłam, że lekcje geografii powtarzane przez tyle lat, w końcu się na coś przydały. ,,Musimy tam polecieć i sprawdzić, czy mam rację. Ja tu zostanę i w nocy stworzę trochę leczniczych mikstur które mogą się przydać. Dodatkowo zrobię zapasy żywności. Ty leć. Masz w końcu smoka. Chyba wiesz jak go ujeżdżać?,, - nabazgrała Gothi Popatrzyłam się za siebie. Około metr ode mnie stał mój nowy przyjaciel. Przyglądał mi się wyczekująco. Czułam, że najchętniej stałby obok mnie. Jednak jak łatwo można było zauważyć, unikał bliższego kontaktu z Gothi. Kiedy tylko chciała do niego podejść, chował się po krzakach. - Myślę, że sobie poradzę. Zazwyczaj latałam z siodłem. Bez niego będzie mały problem. Ale na upartego dolecę - odparłam ,,Nie ryzykuj. Leć do Berk. Nikogo tam pewnie nie ma. Zabierz pierwsze lepsze siodło i dopiero wtedy wyrusz.,, - Łatwo powiedzieć. Jak dotąd stroje na Ostrokły wydają się jedynymi dobrymi. A takich mamy mało. W dodatku wszystkie są na smokach. Ale dobrze, polecę i poszukam. ,,Wróć nad ranem. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będę się spodziewać najgorszego,, Optymistyczna wersja. Nie ma co. Poprosiłam o dwa dni. Kobieta zgodziła się. Nie wiadomo ile mi to zajmie. Jednak mam się i tak pośpieszyć. Niektóre mikstury wymagają jak najszybszego użycie i tracą swą moc z każdą godziną. _____________ Pierwsza próba wejścia na smoka skończyła się bolesnym upadkiem. Bestia bała się tego bardziej niż się spodziewałam. Złowiłam więc trochę ryb i dałam smokowi do zjedzenia. Kiedy on zajął się wybieraniem najlepszych okazów, ja na nim usiadłam. Wydawało się, że mnie nie zauważył. I chyba naprawdę się nie skapnął. Kiedy zobaczył przed sobą tylko Gothi, zaczął rozglądać się zaniepokojony. Dopiero kiedy poklepałam go po grzbiecie zrozumiał, że jestem na nim. Przeszedł go wtedy lekki dreszcz, o ile smoki go mają, po czym się całkowicie uspokoił. - No dobrze... Hmm... Gothi, możesz określić jaką ten smok ma płeć? - zapytałam. Jak dotąd mówiłam o nim jak na chłopaka. Zastanawiało mnie jaki on jest naprawdę. Kobieta dokładnie przyglądnęła się bestii. Zajrzała mu nawet do pyska mrucząc coś cicho. ,,samiec,, - napisała po chwili. Ucieszyłam się. Przyznaję, jako smoka wolę samca od samic. - Hmm... Może czas wymyślić dla ciebie imię? Może... - Powiedziałam. Przerwał mi sam smok, spluwając ogniem na najbliższą skałę. Jego płomień nie przypominał płomienia innych smoków. Wyglądał raczej jakby spluwał nie tylko samym ogniem, ale również rozgrzanym do czerwoności piaskiem. Towarzyszył temu również czerwony dym, który szybko rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Patrzyłam na to oszołomiona. - Już wiem, nazwę cię... Dobra nie wiem... Niech będzie Blusand. Niebieski piach. Idealnie do ciebie pasuje. - powiedziałam. Smok wydawał się nawet zadowolony. Zaraz potem złapałam się za rogi smoka, pomachałam Gothi i wystartowaliśmy. Był już wieczór. Wiało mocniej niż za dnia. Jednak smok wydawał się tym nie przejmować. Doskonale radził sobie z silnym wiatrem. Polecieliśmy prosto do Berk mając nadzieję, że nikt nas nie zobaczy. 11.Siodło Dolecieliśmy do Berk w mniej niż godzinę. Normalnie bylibyśmy tam w kilka minut, ale nad wioską latało dość sporo smoków więc musieliśmy przebyć całą trasę dość okrężną drogą a czasem nawet idąc. Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy do wioski, od razu schowaliśmy się za jednym z domów. Nie było żadnych smoków. Pewnie te które latają są tylko po to, by złapały tych którzy jeszcze tu są. O ile ktokolwiek jeszcze jest. - Myślisz, że nas zobaczą jeśli pobiegniemy tam? - zapytałam Blusanda wskazując na średniej wielkości budynek dwa domy dalej.. Smok spojrzał w niebo na przelatującego Śmiertnika i zamruczał cicho. Nie było szans. Przekradliśmy się do następnego domu, jednak zanim otworzyłam drzwi by do niego wejść usłyszałam cichy trzask. Dokładnie za mną stał mały Straszliwiec. Wszędzie poznałabym to ubarwienie. To był ukochany pupil mojej macochy. Maluch właśnie nabierał powietrza by zaryczeć, kiedy Blusand splunął w niego odrobiną ognia. Trafił prosto w otwartą paszcze smoka. Maluch chwilę podskakiwał poparzony,oburzony i zdziwiony a gdy spróbował znów zaryczeć nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. To samo kiedy chciał zionąć ogniem. Patrzyłam się przez chwilę na tę komiczną scenę. Straszliwiec biegał oburzony cały czas otwierając paszczę jak jakaś ryba, a Blusand uderzał go łapą w kark przewracając go. Widać było, że ma z tego taką samą radochę jak ja. W końcu zrozumiałam, że nie mogę tak dłużej stać. Maluch prędzej czy później może odzyskać głos i zawołać inne smoki. W dodatku byliśmy doskonale widoczni. Cicho zawołałam Blusanda i weszliśmy do domostwa. Stanęłam przy drzwiach by ogarnąć wzrokiem okolicę. Na drodze do celu nie było żadnego smoka. Wszystkie skupiały się na centrum wioski i tylko jeden, ewentualnie dwa, smoki przelatywały co jakiś czas. - No dobrze, kiedy ten smok co tu lata przeleci, pobiegnę do budynku. ty pobiegniesz kiedy ta bestia przeleci ponownie. - powiedziałam. Mój smok skinieniem głowy potwierdził, że rozumie. Inteligentna bestia. Muszę to przyznać. Zgodnie z planem pobiegłam zaraz po przelocie smoka - konkretniej Koszmara Ponocnika - Otworzyłam drzwi na oścież by Blusand mógł się dostać do środka. Wbiegłam do budynku i poczekałam na smoka. Wszedł kilka minut potem. Zamknęłam za nim drzwi i sięgnęłam po najbliższą świeczkę. Smok zapalił ją bez rozkazu. Kiedy tylko zapalono świeczkę, ta zgasła. Próbowaliśmy kilka razy, jednak próby były nieudane. W końcu wyrzuciłam ją i już chciałam szukać następnej, kiedy sala się rozjaśniła od ognia. Już myślałam, że Blusand coś podpalił. Odwróciłam się ze strachem. Jednak to co zobaczyłam, przeraziło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Ale tylko początkowo. Kiedy zrozumiałam co się dzieje ogarnęło mnie zdziwienie i ulga. Jak się okazało, mój smok miał zdolność częściowego samozapłonu. Aktualnie płonęła mu część skrzydeł i ogon. Ogień idealnie rozświetlał cały budynek. Dom ten był magazynem. Niewielkim, bo nie trzymano tu żywności ani wody. Tutaj przetrzymywano siodła i inne rzeczy dla smoków. Rozglądnęłam się. Wszędzie było mokro. To przez to świece nie chciały płonąć. A że przez ostatnie dni nie padało, obawiałam się, że to nie woda zamoczyła wszystko co się tam znajdowało. Zabrałam z półki najbliższe siodło i ostrożnie założyłam je smokowi. Nie sprzeciwiał się wiedząc, że nic mu nie zrobię oraz że miał być cicho. Siodło było o wiele za małe. Tak samo następne trzy. Kolejne pięć było za dużych. Znalazło się nawet siodło na Ostrokła. Było idealne ale problem stanowiły kolce na grzbiecie Blusanda. Ostrokły mają trochę inną budowę. Siodło może i było idealne, ale trzeba było przerobić je na trochę luźniejsze (Aktualnie smok mógł się zacząć w nim dusić do długiej podróży) i przyciąć je w miejscu kolców. Kiedy tylko znalazłam narzędzie zabrałam się do przerabiania siodła. Gdy było prawie gotowe, usłyszałam głośny ryk. Blusand popatrzył się na mnie przerażony. Ten głos należał do znanego nam Straszliwca. Szybko i nierówno wycięłam ostatnie miejsce na kolec i założyłam siodło na smoka. Teraz doskonale pasowało. Wylecieliśmy w tej samej chwili w której wszystkie smoki w okolicy zebrały się pod drzwiami. Od razu nakierowałam Blusanda w miejsce z największym wiatrem. Miałam nadzieję, że tylko on potrafił sobie poradzić z takim wyzwaniem. Nie myliłam się. Chwilę potem lecieliśmy już z o wiele większą prędkością w kierunku wyspy wskazanej przez Gothi. Nawet nie spodziewaliśmy się, że maleńki straszliwiec właśnie leciał około kilometr przed nami dokładnie w tym samym kierunku. 12. Wyspa Lecieliśmy długie godziny. Trochę zboczyliśmy z kursu i polecieliśmy na wschód zamiast na północ. No ale cóż, w kocu było mnóstwo chmur zasłaniających gwiazdy. Blusand wiedział dokąd lecieć, jednak ja straciłam orientację i naprowadziłam go na zły kurs. Kiedy dojrzałam na horyzoncie wyspę myślałam, że to nie ta. Dopiero smok mi to uświadomił pikując nad morze przed jakimś Śmiertnikiem. Przy samej wodzie był praktycznie niewidoczny. Nawet w dzień. A w nocy to normalnie Zmiennoskrzydły! W końcu dolecieliśmy do wyspy i wylądowaliśmy na jednym z zachodnich klifów. Cała wyspa była wprost nimi otoczona. Po wschodniej stronie było ich najwięcej, jednak tam mogły mieszkać smoki więc nie ryzykowałam. thumb|242px|Skrawek jakiejśtam starej mapy z wyspą~ Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Wszędzie były te bestie. Ciężko je było zobaczyć, ale dokładnie słuchając odgłosów które wydają i przyglądając się Blusandowi dało się ustalić ich położenie. Tak jak myślałam, większość była po drugiej stronie wyspy. Tam przynajmniej wszystkie się zbierały. Wdrapałam się cicho na najwyższy klif. Zobaczyłam niedaleko światła ognisk. Pewnie tam trzymali wikingów. Dałam znak Blusandowi by poszedł za mną i skierowałam się w tamtym kierunku. Za każdym razem kiedy przelatywał jakiś smok, chowałam się pod skrzydłem Blusanda. Sam smok nie zwracał niczyjej uwagi a bestie jakoś nie wyczuwały mnie pod nim. W końcu doszliśmy do pewnej skały, idealnej by się schować. Około dziesięć metrów za nią było rozpalone pierwsze ognisko. Dałam Blusandowi znak by został, a sama podeszłam najbliżej jak mogłam i ukryłam się w wysokiej trawie. Przy ognisku siedziała 2 wikingów. Dalej, przy innych ogniskach, było ich więcej. - ...Naprawdę? Gdzie? - usłyszałam. Głos należał do jakiegoś mężczyzny. - Na jednej z odległych wysp. Chyba albo nikt jej nie odkrył, albo to coś się doskonale kamuflowało. Mówię ci! Wielkie bydle! Nie ma co! - Odpowiedział jego towarzysz. - Przesadzasz. Takie coś nie istnieje. Zmiotłoby resztę świata jednym uderzeniem skrzydeł. - Prawdę mówię! Na własne oczy widziałem!.. - odparł jeden z mężczyzn. Dalszej rozmowy nie usłyszałam. Właśnie wtedy wszystkie smoki zaczęły ryczeć. Większość wikingów zerwała się z miejsc. Ostrożnie wycofałam się do mojego smoka. Popatrzył się na mnie z ciekawością. - Niczego się nie dowiedziałam. Jednak ten ryk nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. - wyszeptałam. Smok pokiwał głową dając znak, że myśli podobnie. Skierował swój łeb w tym kierunku, z którego przylecieliśmy. Jak można było bez problemu zobaczyć, znajdowała się tam wielka, czarna chmura wyraźnie wyróżniająca się na tle chmur. Wszystko nagle ucichło. Po chwili usłyszałam dobrze znany mi ryk. - Straszliwiec? - wyszeptałam - Musimy uciekać. Jak mi się wydaje, za chwilę będzie tu niezły chaos. Wsiadłam na smoka dokładnie wtedy, kiedy wszyscy wikingowie pobiegli na klify oglądać okolicę, a smoki rozleciały się w wszystkie strony. Blusand wystartował w idealnym momencie. Poleciał prawie pionowo w górę prosto w chmury. Jednak zanim odlecieliśmy poza pole widzenia wikingów, usłyszałam jedną, dość ważną informację: - No... Szefowi się to nie spodoba. Dalej wszyscy! Bo jeszcze Assan każe nas spalić! Zaraz potem w naszą stronę poleciała masa strzał. Jednak nic nam się nie stało. Wylatując ponad chmury przetrawiłam zdobytą informację. Ich szef to pewnie ten Assan. To chyba ten co był u nas na Berk. Postanowiłam zostawić rozmyślania na później i stwierdzić, co ważnego się dowiedziałam. Stwierdziłam jedno: Głupi Straszliwiec! 13. Dziwne zachowanie smoka - I tak właśnie wygląda sytuacja na wyspie. Jak wspomniałam, ich wódz prawdopodobnie nazywa się Assan. Może to imię ci coś mówi? - spytałam Gothi przyglądała mi się zamyślona od dobrych dwóch minut. Tymczasem Blusand smacznie spał kilka metrów dalej. Nieźle się nalatał, biedak. Nawet szczerbatek nie leciał nigdy tak szybko jak ten przerażony smok. W końcu kobieta nabazgrała na piasku: ,,Nie wiem co robić. Teraz się nas spodziewają. Trzeba albo poczekać trochę, albo ich czymś zaskoczyć. I to jak najszybciej. Ale to imię mi coś mówi. Kojarzę go. Jednak to pewnie nie ten co myślę. On już nie żyje od dawna.,, - Powiedz proszę, kto. Umarli potrafią zaskoczyć. Pamiętasz na pewno Albrechta Perfidnego. Nikt go nie widział kilka dni po jego śmierci a potem znikąd przyszedł! ,,Ten jest martwy. Albrechta nikt nie widział. Ja widziałam.,, Przeszedł mnie dreszcz na samą myśl o trupie. Jak umarł? Kto to był? Żadnego z tych pytań nie zdążyłam zadać. W pewnej chwili Blusand cicho zamruczał. On nie reagował tak na byle co. Zerwałam się przestraszona i podeszłam cicho do smoka. Stojąc obok niego przyjrzałam się okolicy. Czyżby coś się zmieniło? Dopiero potem, gdy podeszła Gothi, spojrzałam na łeb smoka. Był skierowany... W moim kierunku? Jego źrenice zmniejszyły się do minimum. Sapał głośno. Wyszczerzył zęby. Jego postawa mówiła tylko jedno. Chciał zaatakować. Mnie. Ostrożnie zrobiłam dwa kroki do tyłu. Wystawiłam ręce przed siebie by pokazać, że nie mam nic do ukrycia. - Spokojnie - Powtarzałam - Nic ci nie zrobię. Starałam się go okrążyć, ale to było na nic. Zawsze odwracał się w moim kierunku. W końcu zaryczał głośniej i zrobił krok w moją stronę. Odskoczyłam lekko do tyłu. Jednak szybko się opanowałam. ,,Smoki wyczuwają strach. Opanuj się, to nic ci nie będzie,, - powtarzałam w myślach. Nagle bestia wykonała kolejny krok. Wyraźnie przygotowywała się do skoku. Gothi przyglądała się smokowi równie przerażona jak ja. Nie mogła nic zrobić. W przeciwieństwie do mnie była zbyt stara i słaba by się obronić przed ewentualnym atakiem. Nagle przypomniała mi się jedna lekcja z akademii. Była tuż po tym, jak Czkawka został wodzem i sytuacja w Berk została w miarę opanowana. ,,Zapamiętajcie sobie. Jeśli smok popadnie w furię bez powodu i będzie chciał was zaatakować, nie bójcie się. To wasz przyjaciel. Jeśli bardzo was lubi, nie zrobi wam niczego złego. Co innego jeśli ktoś nad nim panuje. Ale jak nie ma w okolicy Oszołomostracha lub innej Alfy, to na pewno nie chce wan zrobić niczego złego. Zapamiętajcie to. Jeśli bardzo przyjaźnicie się z smokiem, musicie mu zaufać. Dajcie mu szansę. Wierzę, że jeśli mówiłbym do mordki jeszcze trochę, opanowałby się i nie zrobiłby tego co zrobił. Więc powtarzam raz jeszcze: Zaufajcie swoim smokom a na pewno nie stanie się wam nic złego,, Prosta gadanina na którą nie zwróciłam najmniejszej uwagi. Była dawno, ledwo ją pamiętałam. Pamiętam tylko, że Czkawka płakał jak to mówił, i że inni mieli go gdzieś. Głupcy... ,,Muszę mu zaufać. Muszę,, - myślałam Kiedy smok podszedł jeszcze bliżej, nie odsunęłam się. Bestia była coraz bliżej, a ja stałam bez ruchu. Dopiero po kilku jego krokach cofnęłam się o dosłownie milimetr i się przewróciłam na skałę. To wystarczyło. Smok rzucił się na mnie z rykiem. 14. Żółta, ognista jaszczurka i wytwory Gothi Leżałam na ziemi oparta o kamień, a Blusand siedział na mnie. Dosłownie. No, może nie tak dosłownie. Smok raczej stał nade mną z otwartym pyskiem. O dziwo, nic mi nie robił. Tylko tak stał. Wylądowałam idealnie w wgłębieniu w skale, więc łapy bestii były oparte o skałę z obu moich stron. Nie miałam jak uciec. Nagle smok cofnął się do tyłu. Miałam nadzieję, że sobie pójdzie. Ale nie, on tylko nabierał powietrza, a zaraz potem zaryczał mi głośno w twarz. Wcisnęłam się w skałę jeszcze bardziej. O ile dało się bardziej. Nagle zobaczyłam małe, żółte coś uciekające w popłochu z mojego ramienia. Kiedy przebiegło po mojej dłoni, poczułam piekący ból, jak po oparzeniu. Smok pobiegł za tym czymś, zostawiając mnie w spokoju. Leżałam bez ruchu i starałam się złapać oddech. Co to miało niby być? Najpierw warczał, potem zaatakował i na sam koniec pobiegł za czymś, jak jakiś kot za myszą! Zaraz... To małe coś było żywe, małe i żółte... Ognioglizda! Gdy to sobie uświadomiłam podeszła do mnie Gothi i przyglądnęła mi się. Najwyraźniej nie znalazła żadnych poważniejszych ran, bo po chwili skierowała swój wzrok na moją poparzoną dłoń. Popatrzyłam się w to samo miejsce i oniemiałam. Kiedy to zobaczyłam, poczułam niesamowity ból. Na mojej ręce pojawiło się pełno bąbli a w niektórych miejscach, pewnie tam gdzie były łapy stwora, nie było skóry, tylko coś podobnego do strupa. Jednak bolało i to bardzo! Gothi nałożyła na rany jakąś maść, a potem nałożyła na moją dłoń coś w stylu skórzanej rękawiczki. - Skąd ją masz? - spytałam. Takie rękawiczki nosili czasami jeźdźcy, by nie przetarły im się dłonie od trzymania się smoczych łusek. Niektóre gatunki takie jak Koszmary Ponocniki jak wiadomo, trudno utrzymać, bo są dość ciepłe. Szczególnie gdy skończą płonąć. A inne, typu Szeptozgony lub Hooly Howl, mają ostre kolce i łuski. Więc nosi się rękawiczki dla czystego bezpieczeństwa. Uszyłam. - Nabazgrała kobieta - Miałam na to dość dużo czasu, więc zrobiłam je dla ciebie. Przydadzą ci się. - Rety... Dziękuję. - powiedziałam. Kobieta pomogła mi założyć drugą rękawiczkę. Tymczasem Blusand wyskoczył z najbliższych krzaków. Popatrzyłam się w jego stronę. Trzymał za końcówkę ogona małą, żółtą Ognioglizdę, która wiła się jak jakiś wąż i pluła iskrami w wszystkie strony. Podeszłam ostrożnie do smoka. W jego oczach widziałam coś w stylu przeprosin. On nic złego nie chciał zrobić, tylko zauważył niebezpieczeństwo. Próbował mnie chronić. Choć, w trochę dziwny sposób. - Nic mi się nie stało - powiedziałam - Dziękuję. Nie wiem, co by mi ta jaszczurka mogła zrobić gdyby nie ty. Bestia wykonała coś w rodzaju uśmiechu, nie wypuszczając z pyska małego smoczka. Podeszła do nas Gothi i wsadziła smoczka do czegoś słoikopodobnego. Nie wiem skąd ona brała te wszystkie rzeczy i materiały. Zaraz potem kobieta zrobiła ruch ręką, byśmy poszli za nią. Podeszła do pozostałości po ognisku. Spod popiołu wykopała małe buteleczki z miksturami. Podała mi je i nabazgrała: Niebieski - przeciwbólowe, Zielony - Trucizna, Czerwony - dla smoka na zwiększenie płomienia. W sumie były trzy niebieskie, jedna zielona i dwie czerwone. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że ta kobieta potrafi robić takie rzeczy! Uchyliłam wieko niebieskiej buteleczki. To był gęsty płyn który śmierdział jak odchody Jaka. Zamknęłam czym prędzej butelkę mając nadzieję, że nie jest do picia. Jednak moje nadzieje wyparowały kiedy kobieta nabazgrała jak stosować preparaty. Na sam koniec napisała: Musicie ustalić położenie mieszkańców, a w szczególności położenie Czkawki i Astrid. Jeśli uwolnisz tylko 1 z tej dwójki, drugą osobę wykorzystają jako przynętę. To samo tyczy się ich smoków. Czyli przede wszystkim uwolnić tą czwórkę. - A Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i inni mieszkańcy? - Spytałam Nimi się nie martw. Ponieważ Czkawka jest wodzem, traktują go pewnie w dość nietypowy sposób. Oczywiście w złym znaczeniu. Astrid nie zostawiłaby ukochanego. A za to Sączysmark i reszta pewnie nawet nie przyznali się, że ich znają. Miała rację. Można się tego spodziewać po Sączysmarku i Śledziku. Mieczyk i Szpadka to idioci, ale chyba mają na tyle rozumu w głowie. No dobrze. W nocy tam polecicie. Jednak uważajcie. Będą się was spodziewać. Choć ja na ich miejscu spodziewałabym się raczej armii a nie smoka. Ale i tak uważaj. Ponieważ nie spotkałam ani nie słyszałam nigdy o takim gatunku jak ten tu, całkiem możliwe że jest tak rzadki jak Nocna Furia. Kiedy go zobaczą, będą chcieli go złapać albo nawet zabić. Zrozumiałaś? - Tak - odparłam. Potem wsiadłam na smoka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Jedyne o czym w tej chwili myślałam, to o tym, bym nie spotkała żadnego straszliwca. A już szczególnie TEGO Straszliwca. 15. Poszukiwania Czkawki - Nie chcę tego. Dobrze o tym wiesz - powtarzałam w kółko do Blusanda. Próbował mnie zmusić do zjedzenia dopiero co złowionej surowej ryby. Konkretniej Śledzia. Nie lubię Śledzi. Siedzieliśmy ukryci pomiędzy klifami na tej samej wyspie co wcześniej. Udało nam się przelecieć niezauważonym. Albo raczej Blusand zrzucił mnie do wody przy samej wyspie i zionął ogniem. Potem szybko sam wpadł do wody, kiedy tylko bestie zaczęły się zlatywać, a w oddali można było usłyszeć odgłos rogu. Kiedy smoki się zbierały, my przepłynęliśmy na drugą stronę wyspy. - No dobrze. Narysowałam ogólną mapę na podstawie szkiców Gothi. Kiedy przelatywaliśmy, widziałam światła ognisk w centrum wyspy. Trochę daleko od ognisk naszych wrogów. Tam pewnie przetrzymują jeńców. Jednak musimy znaleźć Czkawkę. To nasza jedyna szansa. Smok pokiwał głową. Zaraz potem usiadłam na nim i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Było za ciemno by ktokolwiek nas zobaczył. A smoki były za daleko. Mieliśmy doskonałą okazję. Kiedy dolecieliśmy na wysokość chmur, Blusand gwałtownie zapikował w dół. Niewiele brakowało, a bym zaczęła krzyczeć. Wylądował na szczycie najwyższej skały. Było stąd widać całą okolicę. A raczej byłoby, gdyby był dzień. - I co? Mamy zaczekać do świtu? - spytałam. Smok warknął i potrząsnął głową. Potem pyskiem wskazał na dół. Popatrzyłam się za jego wzrokiem. Mniej więcej w połowie skały była dziura. Mogło się tam spokojnie zmieścić stado smoków. Przyjrzałam się dokładniej. W pewnym miejscu zobaczyłam coś żółtego. Dokładniej światło płomienia. - Myślisz, że tam ich przetrzymują? - Spytałam. Bestia potwierdziła cichym warknięciem. - To jak robimy? Ktoś musi tam wejść i się upewnić, a najlepiej ich wypuścić jeśli tam są. Mówiąc to popatrzyłam się znacząco na Blusanda. W pierwszej chwili ujrzałam w jego oczach zaskoczenie. Jednak tylko przez chwilę. Potem sobie uświadomił, o czym mówię. Mina od razu mu zrzedła. Odwrócił się do mnie plecami o zawarczał obrażony. - No weź! Masz TYLKO odwrócić uwagę wszystkich, tak jak wcześniej. Ja tymczasem zakradnę się do jaskini. Smok nagle zerwał się do lotu i zaczął się oddalać. Walnęłam się ręką w głowę. - Ech... Dobra, przepraszam. A teraz mógłbyś mnie stąd ściągnąć? - powiedziałam na tyle głośno, by mój przyjaciel mnie usłyszał. Smok odwrócił się w moim kierunku i wrócił na szczyt, złapał mnie przednimi łapami za ręce i zniósł pod jaskinię. Dałam mu znak by odleciał. Smok posłuchał i już po chwili było go słychać na całej wyspie. Na szczęście był za daleko żeby inne smoki lecąc za nim mnie znalazły. Za to kiedy ja miałam wejść do jaskini, wybiegł z niej tłum wikingów. Ledwo zdążyłam się schować. Jak wszyscy na wyspie pobiegli w stronę ryku. Tymczasem ja weszłam do jaskini modląc się, by cała ewentualna straż już wyszła. 16. Odnalezienie i Próba ucieczki Zagłębiałam się coraz bardziej w odmęty jaskini. Jedyne co słyszałam to cichy dźwięk kropel wody spadających na ziemię. Ognisko od którego biło światło było przy samym wejściu. Dalej zaczynał się istny labirynt tuneli. Musiałam iść prawie na oślep. Jedyna pomoc jaką miałam, to pojedyncze ognioglizdy biegnące przede mną. Jak wiadomo, smoki te lgną do światła i ciepła niczym ćmy. Mogłam więc liczyć, że zaprowadzą mnie do najbliższego ogniska. Jednak przeliczyłam się. Na rozstaju dróg trzy smoczki rozeszły się. Każdy w innym kierunku. Już miałam skręcić w pierwszą lepszą drogę gdy zauważyłam lekkie światło bijące gdzieś z góry. Popatrzyłam się w tamtą stronę. Okazało się, że przy samym suficie było przejście do doskonale ukrytej jaskini. Wdrapywanie się zajęło mi parę dobrych minut, ale ostatecznie stwierdziłam, że było warto. Była tam dosłownie komnata! Z sufitu zwisały piękne, kryształowe stalaktyty w barwach od błękitnych, do pięknego,fioletowego odcienia. Było też kilka stalagmitów, jednak one nie były aż tak zachwycające. Wyróżniała je jedynie ich wielkość. Za niektórymi mógł się spokojnie schować smok! Po chwili podziwiania jaskini zrozumiałam, że nie jestem sama. Przy przeciwległej ścianie, przy jednym z trzech odnóg siedział jakiś wiking. Obok niego było prawie wypalone ognisko. Miałam szczęście. Jeszcze kilka minut a nigdy bym tu nie dotarła! Wiking spał. Widać to było po jego opuszczonej głowie i miarowym oddechu. W dodatku raz na jakiś czas można było usłyszeć ciche pochrapywanie. Ostrożnie przeszłam obok niego uważając, by go nie obudzić. Przez chwilę pomyślałam, czy nie lepiej byłoby mu coś zrobić, na przykład przywiązać go do czegoś. Jednak niestety nie miałam przy sobie liny ani niczego takiego. Szłam ciasnym tunelem przez dobre parę minut. Pomimo, że na początku było dość szeroko, teraz musiałam wprost pełznąć na czworaka. Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie było bocznych tuneli. Kiedy już myślałam, że nigdy to się nie skończy, trafiłam głową w coś innego niż skałę. Mo chwili stwierdziłam, że to drewno. Ostrożnie nacisnęłam rękami, by je podnieść. Kiedy przesunęłam drewniane coś wystarczająco daleko, przeszłam przez dziurę do oświetlonej płomieniem ognia komnaty. Była dość mała. Na środku paliło się ognisko. Obok niego siedziały dwie osoby. Jakaś blondynka i brunet. Popatrzyli się na mnie. Nie mogłam już uciec bo i tak by mnie złapali. Lepiej było podejść i zadać jakieś pytanie, typu: Wiecie może kiedy najbliższa zmiana warty? No bo w końcu nikt się tu wrogów nie spodziewał. Dopiero kiedy do nich podeszłam zauważyłam, że to Czkawka i Astrid. Wcześniej byłam za daleko i nie byłam pewna czy to na pewno ich twarze. W dodatku włosy mieli rozczochrane. Nie było szans bym ich poznała od razu. Kiedy podeszłam jeszcze bliżej stwierdziłam, że nawet z tej odległości z trudem ich rozpoznaję. Ich twarze były pełne blizn i krwawych ran. Musieli nieźle oberwać. Oni sami byli dziwnie wychudzeni oraz wyglądali na głodnych, osłabionych. Czkawka otworzył usta i wybełkotał cicho jakieś słowo. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że wypowiedział moje imię. Szybko wyjęłam z torby i dałam im trochę jedzenia oraz wody. Był to zapas gdybym musiała zostać tu na dłużej niż przewidywano. Kiedy oni zmuszali się nawzajem do jedzenia, ja zabrałam jedną z niebieskich buteleczek. Rozsmarowałam maź na ich twarzach, rękach i wszystkich innych widocznych częściach ciała. Widać było, że nieźle oberwali i teraz wszystko ich boli. Mikstura zadziałała w zaskakującym tempie. Przynajmniej na Astrid. Już po kilkunastu minutach dziewczyna wstała i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia tłumacząc, że pójdzie przodem i uwolni smoki. Widać było, że chwiała się jak pijana. Jednak nie protestowałam. Zostało mało czasu a trzeba było jeszcze wynieść wciąż półprzytomnego Czkawkę oraz wyprowadzić Szczerbatka i Wichurę. O ile tu jeszcze są. Wyglądało na to, że para straciła kontakt z światem na parę dobrych dni. Pomogłam Czkawce wstać. Chłopak oparł się o mnie ramieniem i chwiejnym krokiem pozwolił mi go poprowadzić do wyjścia. Nie miałam pewności czy w ogóle uda mu się przejść dwa metry, ale trzeba było zaryzykować. Po około godzinie w końcu wyszliśmy do kryształowej komnaty, jak nazwałam to miejsce. Strażnika nie było. Kiedy skierowaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia, usłyszałam za nami jakieś odgłosy. Ludzkie i nieznane. Nasi wrogowie tu byli. Zanim jeszcze padł rozkaz by się odwrócić, już to zrobiłam. Za nami stała mała grupka wikingów. Około pięć osób. Jeden z nich trzymał pochodnię a reszta miecze oraz topory. Z tyłu za tą grupką coś było. Jednak wszyscy zasłaniali mi widok. - Kim jesteście? - Zapytał jeden z nieznajomych. Siedzieliśmy cicho. Najwyraźniej nie mieli pewności kim jesteśmy. Gdybyśmy się odezwali, określiliby nas jako wrogów. Tylko że skoro byliśmy cicho, to pewnie stwierdzili to samo co gdybyśmy cokolwiek powiedzieli. Nie mam pojęcia czemu nie rozpoznali Czkawki. Pewnie staliśmy za daleko. Jeden z wikingów podniósł swój topór. Z groźną, a nawet lekko kpiącą miną dał znak tłumowi, by się rozstąpił. - No cóż, skoro nie chcesz powiedzieć to to z ciebie wyciągniemy. Jak się domyślam, ten tu smok należy do ciebie? - zapytał. Po ciele przeszedł mi dreszcz. Czyżby?.. Za nimi stał przerażony Blusand. Wyraźnie widać było, że nie miał pojęcia co robić. Nie miał kagańca ani niczego takiego tylko zwykłą linę. Trzymano go za nią z dwóch stron, by nie próbował ucieczki. On nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził. Ta wcześniej wspaniała cecha teraz została wykorzystana przeciw niemu. Na mój widok smoczysko zaryczało cicho. Był to raczej cichy pomruk, ale i tak przeważył szalę. - O! Czyli on cię zna? To wspaniale! - Zarechotał ten sam wiking co wcześniej. Złapał za linę tak, że była napięta. Z drugiej strony ktoś inny zrobił to samo. Lina oparła się o skrzydła. Wiking przyłożył topór do głowy Blusanda. - Zobaczymy. Jeśli nic nie powiesz, to twoje zwierzątko może za chwileczkę stracić życie. Myślałam gorączkowo co robić. Czkawka obok mnie stał zdezorientowany. Nie mogłam liczyć na jego pomoc w tej sprawie. Jeśli zaryzykowałabym próbę ucieczki do najbliższego tunelu, zabiliby mi smoka. Natomiast gdybym wszystko wygadała, złapaliby nas. O ile już teraz tego nie zrobili. Topór powoli zbliżał się do głowy mojego przyjaciela. Myśl, Mroczka. MYŚL! W końcu wpadłam na jeden pomysł, który mógł nie wypalić. W dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jednak zaryzykowałam. - Samozapłon! - krzyknęłam do smoka. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że zdradzając tę umiejętność mogłam go zabić. Lecz nie było innego wyjścia. Blusand zapłonął przepalając liny i strasząc wszystkich wokoło. Wikingowie odskoczyli. To była szansa. Smok przestał płonąć i podbiegł do mnie. Liznął mnie parę razy po twarzy na powitanie, po czym dał głową znak bym na niego weszła. Pomogłam wdrapać się Czkawce i sama dosiadłam smoczyska. Ten wystartował. Już parę minut potem wylecieliśmy z jaskini w towarzystwie przerażonych i wściekłych krzyków strażników jamy. Wylądowaliśmy na szczycie góry, tak jak wcześniej. Za bardzo tu o tej porze wiało by jakikolwiek inny smok dał radę wlecieć. Kilka chwil potem z góry nadleciał czarny cień. Był to Szczerbatek. Dosiadała go Astrid. Po minucie cz dwóch nadleciała również Wichura. - Gdzie byłaś? - Wypowiedziałam to pytanie w imieniu Czkawki. Widać było, że ciekawiło go to równie bardzo jak mnie. - Miałam do załatwienia parę spraw. I nie miałam pojęcia gdzie wylądować. Ale lećmy już. Za chwilę te bestie nas dopadną i to na prawdę będzie już koniec. Załadowaliśmy Czkawkę na Wichurę, przywiązując go do niej. Nie miał jeszcze sił by sterować Szczerbatym. Lepiej było oddać go w ręce Astrid. Od samego początku widać było, że to ona jest w lepszym stanie. A po nałażeniu na nią tej mazi to wprost wróciła do dawnej formy! Zaraz potem odlecieliśmy mając nadzieję, że nikt nas nie śledzi. 17. Plan Od ponad czterech dni nie działo się nic ciekawego. Jedyne co, to zaraz po powrocie do Berk i zabraniu Gothi uciekliśmy na jedną z okolicznych wysp. Schowaliśmy się w jednej z jaskiń. Na szczęście nas tam nie szukali. Jednak gdy drugiego dnia ukrywania się wyruszyłam do naszej wyspy po jedzenie zobaczyłam, że nasza wioska była doszczętnie spalona. Przynajmniej las był w miarę cały. Z Czkawką było już o wiele lepiej. Po trzech dniach leżenia i dzięki opiece Gothi prawie wrócił do zdrowia i mógł już normalnie chodzić i rozmawiać. Za to z Astrid działo się coś dziwnego. Była agresywniejsza niż zazwyczaj. Często zabierała Szczerbatka i zmuszała go by gdzieś z nią poleciał. Zazwyczaj znikali na parę godzin. Gdy pytałam się jej, co robi, ona odpowiadała tylko ,,Mam różne sprawy do załatwienia. Nie przeszkadzaj,,, To było dziwne. Tym bardziej, że dawniej nie zostawiłaby Czkawki, ani nie zmuszałaby do niczego Nocnej Furii! A Blusand? Biedak, był przerażony. Odkąd go złapali, jeszcze bardziej unikał ludzi. Jedynie mnie słuchał. Kiedy ktoś do mnie podchodził, to albo cicho warczał, albo uciekał. Zazwyczaj to i to. Jednak po tych czterech dniach trochę się uspokoił, kiedy w końcu wytłumaczyłam mu, kto jest wrogiem a kto nie. Nie było to łatwe ale wmówiłam mu, że wszyscy na tej wyspie są jego przyjaciółmi. W końcu jedyną osobą którą nadal za wszelką cenę unikał, była Astrid. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi... Jednak przechodząc do rzeczy, kiedy Czkawka był w wystarczająco dobrym stanie, Zaczęliśmy wymyślać jakiś plan odbicia wikingów i smoków. Jedyną osobą której brakowało przy naradzie, była Astrid. Jednak nikt się tym nie przejął. Czkawka stwierdził, że powinna się ona zgodzić na każdy plan. - No dobrze. Więc jak wygląda rozmieszczenie ludzi na wyspie? - Zapytałam - Rozmieszczenie ludzi? Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Prawie cały czas byłem zamknięty. I skąd w ogóle znasz się na takich rzeczach? - odparł Czkawka - Próbuję udawać mądrą. Nie widzisz? A tak na serio, to wiesz cokolwiek pożytecznego? Gdzie są zamknięci nasi? Gdzie smoki? - Nasi są w północnej części wyspy. Jest tam taka mała jaskinia, gdzie wszystkich na upartego zmieścili. O ile jeszcze ich nie przenieśli, powinni tam nadal być. - Dobra. Blusand, zaznacz. Smok podszedł do na szybko narysowanej na ziemi mapy i splunął ogniem w miejsce wskazane przez Gothi. - Coś jeszcze? - Smoki są ukryte mniej więcej tutaj. - Odparł chłopak wskazując na podnóże najwyższej góry. Dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie więzienia. Mój smok od razu zaznaczył to miejsce. - Jedynie Szczerbatka przeniesiono. O dziwo wiedzą, że jest zbyt mądrym smokiem by dać się zamknąć. - Dobra. Jak widziałam, największe tłumy są tu, tu i tu. A wiesz może, gdzie jest ich wódz? Przydałoby się dowiedzieć, czego chcą. - spytałam - Wiem. Byłem już u niego. Niedaleko jest maleńka wysepka. To na niej przebywa. Ale on... ma własnego smoka. Nie będzie łatwo się tam dostać... - powiedział Czkawka rysując małe kółko zaraz obok siebie. Blusand już chciał tam strzelić, jednak zdążyłam mu tego zabronić. - Smok? Ale tylko jeden? A no to fajnie!Bez problemu się tam dostaniemy. Mamy aż dwa szybkie smoki! Nie mamy problemu... - Nie rozumiesz. Ta... Bestia... Jest gigantyczna. Pamiętasz może tego wielkiego, drzewnego smoka? To... chyba właśnie ten smok. Zatkało mnie. Niby jak TEN smok?! Przecież ta bestia chyba nie dałaby rady wzbić się w powietrze. Czy to coś w ogóle ma skrzydła?! Zadawałam setki pytań naraz. Nawet nie wiem, o co dokładnie pytałam. Jednak ogarnęłam się dopiero kiedy Gothi walnęła mnie kijem w łeb. - Ech... Dobra... No to już wiesz, co to za smok. Więcej nie wiem. Jednak zademonstrowano mi jak zieje ogniem. Płomień tak długi jak sam smok. I tak, to coś ma skrzydła. W powietrzu mamy z nim małe szanse. - wytłumaczył mi powoli Czkawka. - N-no dobrze... Przepraszam... Jednak to jest wielkie. Na pewno porusza się z trudem w powietrzu. Gdybyśmy mieli więcej smoków, to na pewno byśmy mogli go jakoś wykiwać. Inne smoki odwróciłyby jego uwagę... Nie Blusand, nie ty! - dodałam widząc minę mojego smoka, który najwyraźniej stwierdził, że byłby tam i on. - Tymczasem ja, Blusand, ty i Szczerbatek polecimy i znajdziemy tego dziwaka... Ała! Odwróciłam się w stronę z której padł cios. Dostałam od Gothi. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyłam napis na ziemi obok niej. ,,Sprawdźcie tego wielkiego smoka. Może to nie on?,, - Dobry pomysł Gothi - stwierdził Czkawka - Jeśli to nie ten, będziemy mieć jakiegoś sojusznika! Tak oto powstał początek naszego planu. Z niezadowoleniem stwierdziłam, że Czkawka mówił na serio. Zajął nawet miejsce na Blusandzie, który stał jak wryty. Patrząc na niego, przypomniała mi się cisza przed burzą. Wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili miał zacząć wierzgać niczym dziki Jak! Na szczęście Czkawka szybko z niego zszedł. Chyba wyczuł, jak napinają się smokowi mięśnie. I dobrze, bo by zapadł w śpiączkę na kolejny tydzień. Dopiero gdy ja zajęłam pozycję ten ostrożnie wszedł. Mój przyjaciel nie był zadowolony, ale tym razem nie protestował. Zaraz potem odlecieliśmy na poszukiwania. 18. Poszukiwania i pomysł W parę godzin byliśmy na miejscu. Dolecieliśmy szybciej niż się spodziewaliśmy. Cóż, skoro nie mieliśmy żadnych wrogów na ogonie to Blusandowi za bardzo się nie spieszyło. W dodatku było bezwietrznie. Ale ostatecznie dolecieliśmy. Wyspa nie zmieniła się zbyt bardzo. Jednak można było zauważyć, że teren trochę opadł. Obawiałam się, że po przeciwnej stronie będzie wielka dziura, pozostałość po siedzącym tam smoku. Jednak kiedy w końcu wylądowaliśmy, stwierdziłam jedno. Nic. Kompletnie nic się nie zmieniło. Oprócz jednego. Nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć tej głupiej jaskini! Przeszukaliśmy wyspę pięć razy. Bez skutku. W miejscu gdzie, jak mi się wydawało, powinien być wylot, była porośnięta trawą polana. Nic poza tym. Ostatecznie daliśmy za wygraną. Czkawka padał ze zmęczenia. Nie wrócił jeszcze do pełni sił. Został więc na tej polanie z moim smokiem, a ja poszłam szukać drewna na opał. Nie wydawało mi się dobrym pomysłem zostawienie ich samych, ale co zrobić? Poszłam więc nazbierać tych gałęzi. Ale kiedy tylko weszłam do lasu, nagle zrobiło się dziwnie ciemno. Kiedy się obróciłam, nie widziałam już polany. A dopiero przekroczyłam granicę. Rozglądałam się przestraszona. W oddali słyszałam głosy moich przyjaciół. Kiedy ustaliłam skąd dochodzą, skierowałam się w tamtym kierunku. Było tak ciemno, że nie widziałam gdzie idę. Nagle wpadłam w ścianę. No, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Przypominało to raczej splątane ze sobą gałęzie wierzby. Nie łamały się, kiedy na nie naciskałam. Były albo tak ciasno splecione, albo tak wytrzymałe. Raczej jedno i drugie. Nagle poczułam, że te gałęzie są coraz cieplejsze. Odeszłam kilka kroków, aż wpadłam na inne. Nagle miejsce w którym przed chwilą stałam dosłownie wybuchło i do środka wpadli Blusand z Czkawką. Wydawało się, że chcieli wbić na tarana. Prawie na mnie wpadli. Na szczęście szybko zrobiłam unik. Dostać z tarana od smoka to nie jest miłe doświadczenie. Popatrzyłam się w stronę dziury. Wyjście. Wolność. Powietrze... Nagle nasza jedyna okazja przepadła. Z resztek przypalonych ścian Zaczęły wyrastać kolejne gałęzie łatając dziurę. Przyglądaliśmy się temu oniemiali. Co się dzieje?! Kiedy wyjście zniknęło powoli ochłonęliśmy. Blusand podpalił się. Jednak szybko zgasł. Nie było dobrym pomysłem palić się w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z niewielkim dostępem do tlenu. I to jeszcze drewnianym. - To jest dziwne. Raczej nic nie ma takiej mocy, by rządzić natrą. I jeszcze nas tu więzić... - stwierdził Czkawka. Kiedy mój smok rzucił nam trochę światła zdążyłam przyglądnąć się twarzy mojego przyjaciela. Był przerażony, zmęczony, zaskoczony i jednocześnie niesamowicie uradowany nowym odkryciem. Dziwne połączenie. Nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ nagle ziemia pod nami się rozstąpiła. Wpadliśmy do dziury. Straciłam na chwilę przytomność a kiedy oprzytomniałam, zauważyłam, że jesteśmy w tej jaskini którą kiedyś odkryłam. Oczywiście Czkawka i Blusand o tym nie wiedzieli. Rozglądali się zadziwieni. Nagle mój smok podszedł do ściany i zaczął sobie na niej ostrzyc pazury. Ziemia przez chwilę się zatrzęsła a powietrze przeciął cichy pomruk. Smok odskoczył jak oparzony i zapłonął. Ta ściana nie była ziemią, skałą czy czymkolwiek. Była drewnem. Czkawka przypatrywał się zachwycony. Tymczasem ja nareszcie rozgarnęłam gdzie dokładnie jestem. To była wielka sala, gdzie pierwszy raz spotkałam to smoczysko. Podeszłam w to miejsce, gdzie kiedyś znalazłam wyjście. Teraz znajdowała się tam ściana. Wyjęłam z torby Smoczą księgę i zaczęłam nią kopać wyjście. Nagle Ściana runęła i w oczy zaświeciły mi ostre promienie słoneczne. Ile ja leżałam nieprzytomna?! Przecież był już środek dnia! - Skąd wiedziałaś?.. - Zapytał Czkawka - Przeczucie. No już, wychodzimy. Nie wiadomo co nas tam czeka. - powiedziałam Nikt nie protestował. Na szczęście. Tunel był poplątany i stworzony z tych gałęzi co wcześniej, ale kiedy tylko opuściliśmy jaskinię zobaczyłam wielką głowę dobrze znanego mi smoka. - Miło cię znów widzieć - powiedziałam. Bestia cicho mruknęła. Staliśmy na bardzo wysokim klifie. Nie wiem jakim sposobem ta bestia się ukryła podczas poszukiwań. Czkawka i Blusand leżeli gdzieś dwa metry za mną. Słyszałam ich przyspieszone oddechy. No cóż, oni nigdy wcześniej go nie widzieli z tak bliska. - Co ci? Osłabłeś? - spytałam odwracając się do Czkawki - Ymm... No wiesz... Kiedy przed tobą jest gigantyczny drewniany smok, a twojego towarzysza zabrała twoja dziewczyna to czujesz się odrobinę niepewnie... - odpowiedział - Heh. No dobra. Czyli ten tu smok jest na swoim miejscu. Co robimy? - spytałam Czkawka wstał i podszedł do mnie. Gigantyczna bestia przybliżyła się najbliżej jak mogła i obwąchała mojego przerażonego kolegę. - No... Moglibyśmy go wytresować i użyć w walce. Jednak sam nie da rady. Nie ma szans. - stwierdził - Może powinniśmy go najpierw nazwać? W końcu to nieznany gatunek. - spytałam - Hmm... Co powiesz na... Forewing? - Nie wiem skąd wytrzasnął tę nazwę, ale w ostateczności mogła być. No cóż... Nasz spec od nazw aktualnie był zamknięty i musieliśmy myśleć sami. Zgodziłam się na taką nazwę. Bestia w odpowiedzi zamruczała cicho. Zaraz potem zobaczyłam, że coś siedzi na jego gigantycznym pysku. Był to Blusand i ryczał radośnie. - A on? Nazwałaś go już? - zapytał mój przyjaciel - No... Blusand. A co? - Mówię o gatunku. - A... Jeszcze nie. Może piaskowiec? Strzela piaskiem i w ogóle... Już wiem! Forewing ma dziwną nazwę to ten też będzie mieć! - No, to jaką? - Moldruffle! ___________♦____________ - To smok znaleziony. Co teraz? - Zapytałam Siedzieliśmy już na naszej wysepce. Wróciliśmy wieczorem upewnieni, że bestia jest bezpieczna. Będzie naszą ewentualną bronią. Właśnie przy świetle ognia omawialiśmy nasz plan. W tym zgromadzeniu uczestniczyliśmy wszyscy. Nawet Astrid. I to właśnie ona odpowiedziała mi na moje pytanie. Dość agresywnie zresztą. - Według mnie powinniśmy dać sobie z tym spokój i gdzieś się ukryć. - Czy... Wszystko w porządku? - spytał jej ukochany. Widać było, że jest z nią coś nie tak. - Nic mi się nie dzieje. A ty powinieneś leżeć zamiast się błąkać po okolicy! - Kto to mówi!.. - Jak dla mnie dobrze by było ich zaatakować. Konkretniej to tę wyspę, gdzie są wszyscy. Odwrócimy w ten sposób ich uwagę, a sami zakradniemy się na małą wysepkę. - Stwierdziłam nie zwracając uwagi na początek kłótni. Wszyscy się zamknęli. Gothi z zamyśleniem pokiwała głową. Pomysł był prosty i na pewno skuteczny. - Potrzebujemy do tego więcej smoków. - Zauważył Czkawka - ,,Jakie gatunki widzieliście?,, - nabazgrała Gothi - Śmiertniki, Ponocniki... - Czkawka wymieniał jeszcze przez dobre parę minut. Widział więcej smoków niż ja. Okazało się, że w dziczy zostało najwyraźniej mniej gatunków smoków niż się spodziewałam. Kiedy skończył wymieniać, nastała długa, niezręczna cisza. Jak się spodziewałam, zostało mało smoków. Bardzo mało. - Czyli... Mamy do dyspozycji tylko kilka gatunków... Snow Wraithy... Marazmory... Wandersmoki.. Ale one są strasznie rzadkie! - powiedziałam - Cóż, pozostaje nam je poszukać. Choć nie jestem pewien, czy przypadkiem Wandersmoków oni nie mają... - NIE BĘDZIECIE NICZEGO SZUKAĆ! Wszyscy popatrzyliśmy się na Astrid. Była cała czerwona. W jej oczach widziałam gniew. I czy mi się wydawało, czy była lekko przerażona? - ,,Czemu?,, - napisała Gothi - Nie macie z nimi szans! Są zbyt silni. Radzę się poddać i tyle! - Czy ty naprawdę w nas nie wierzysz? - Zapytał Czkawka. Szczerbatek, którego obudził krzyk Astrid, zawtórował mu pomrukiem - Z tobą naprawdę jest źle... Dziewczyna wstała. Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Wyszła bez słowa z jaskini w której się ukrywaliśmy. - Wiesz... Może lepiej z nią pogadaj? - Powiedziałam do Czkawki. - Jutro omówimy wszystko dokładniej. Chłopak posłuchał i wyszedł. Tymczasem ja rzuciłam Moldrufflowi jeden z pozostałych po kolacji kawałków mięsa i opierając się o niego, ułożyłam się do snu. Gothi już zasypiała. Rozmyślałam co przyniesie jutro. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie same problemy. 19. Zaginięcie Astrid i początek poszukiwań Obudziłam się z samego rana. Byłam prawie sama. Wszyscy wyszli oprócz Blusanda, który spał spokojnie, nie zdając sobie pewnie sprawy że użyłam go jako poduszki. Uśmiechnęłam się na tę myśl. Jeszcze tak niedawno był on dziką, nieznaną bestią której się bałam. Teraz nie wyobrażam sobie bez niego życia. Usłyszałam głosy dochodzące z zewnątrz jaskini. Lekko potrząsnęłam Blusandem. Gdy ten się obudził, razem wyszliśmy. Wszyscy stali przy najbliższym klifie. Wszyscy oprócz Astrid. Podeszłam do nich ziewając i spytałam, co się dzieje. - Astrid zniknęła... - Poinformował mnie Czkawka. Od razu się rozbudziłam. - Przeszukaliście całą wyspę? Może jest gdzieś na drugim brzegu?.. - Nie ma jej. Byliśmy już dosłownie wszędzie. - Wódz wydawał się załamany. Cóż, nie dziwi mnie to W końcu to jego ukochana. - Podejrzewacie gdzie może być? - spytałam, już mocno przerażona. - Gothi mówi że prawdopodobnie... *chlip* Spadła z klifu... *chlip* - odparł chłopak. (UWAGA! Jeśli jest tu jakiś psychofan HCCSTRID to niech wie, że to jeszcze nie koniec i niech się nie próbuje się nawet fochać ;-;) - ŻE JAK? - krzyknęłam Moldruffle zamruczał cicho. Szczerbatek zaczął pocieszać swego pana, a Gothi stała jakby nigdy nic. Wydawało mi się, że coś chce ukryć... - Ale jak... Czemu?.. - Też chciałbym to wiedzieć. Wczoraj zrobiłem to co doradziłaś. Poszedłem z nią pogadać. Dość mocno się pokłóciliśmy. Nagle ona pobiegła gdzieś w las. Poszedłem oczywiście za nią. Niestety zgubiłem jej trop. Jak wiesz, łatwo się tu zgubić w nocy. Około dwie godziny temu znalazłem wyjście. Albo raczej znalazł mnie szczerbaty. Wtedy Gothi przekazała mi tę wiadomość... - Mówił wódz. wyraźnie załamany. Ciekawiło mnie, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się ogarnąć. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakiś dźwięk, konkretniej to pisk. Odwróciliśmy się. To Gothi uderzała kamieniem ogon Blusanda, który piszczał jak szalony, by zwrócić naszą uwagę. Na ziemi napisała: ,,Na dole coś jest. Sprawdźcie,, Wskazywała najbliższy klif. Czkawka od razu tam podbiegł. Chwilę później zawołał swojego smoka, wyraźnie poruszony. Poleciał na nim do najniższej części klifu. Złapał coś i wyleciał z powrotem. - Zobaczcie! To jakaś kartka! Kartka, rozumiesz! - powtarzał przykładając mi skrawek papieru do twarzy. - No jest. I co z tego? - spytałam odpychając jego rękę. - No jak to co? Tu coś pisze! Pisze roz... - chłopak przerwał dopiero, gdy Gothi wsadziła mu patyk w gębę. - Skoro pisze to może przeczytaj? - zaproponowałam Chłopak zajął się czytaniem. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bledszy. Ostatecznie oddał mi kartkę, jeszcze bardziej załamany. Wzięłam ją i usiadłam na ziemi. Obok stanęła Gothi a za nami smoki. Zaczęłam czytać na głos: ,,Drogi Czkawko, jak wiesz, ostatnio byłam odrobinę zła. Przepraszam cię za to. To wszystko przez tego idiotę Assana. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co on mi robił kiedy byliśmy więźniami. Teraz byłam przez to odrobinę zmieszana. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Jednak ja nie potrafię z tym dalej żyć. Do zobaczenia w Vallachi ukochany! Astrid~,, Tekst był rozmazany przez wilgoć i wodę, jednak nadal w pełni zrozumiały. Przynajmniej po części. Niektórych run nie dało się tak łatwo odczytać. Popatrzyłam się na mojego przyjaciela. Coś się zmieniło w jego twarzy. Wcześniejszy smutek został zastąpiony gniewem. Albo raczej furią! Przyglądałam, albo raczej nasza mała grupka przyglądała mu się w ciszy. Nagle wódz odwrócił się do nas plecami i odezwał się oschłym głosem: - Pamiętacie nasz plan? Ten polegający na zajęciu czymś smoka Assana by znaleźć tego półgłówka? Jeszcze na pewno zostały jakieś smoki. musimy je znaleźć. Nie pozwolę, by poszło mu to płazem. Gothi, ty tu zostań i twórz swoje mikstury. Dziś w nocy przyniosę ci wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Mroczko, ty leć na północ. Jeśli znajdziesz choć jeden ślad smoka, wróć i mnie poinformuj. Nie próbuj nawet wracać z niczym. Jutro rano do ciebie dołączę. Czekaj na... Tamtej małej wysepce. Jasne? - T-tak... - odparłam. Zaczynałam się go bać. - Dobrze. Jak dzisiaj polecę do Berk, to przyniosę ci ciepłe ubrania. Narazie nasz tu mapę - powiedział wyjmując zwój papieru z kieszeni i rzucając go w moim kierunku. - A teraz leć. TERAZ! Szybko wstałam, zabrałam mapę oraz resztki jedzenia ze wczoraj i odleciałam. Kiedy byłam już poza zasięgiem wzroku Czkawki, wylądowałam na najbliższej wyspie. Dokładnie tej, na której miałam czekać. Nie było sensu lecieć dalej. Tym bardziej, że był dzień i mogli mnie złapać. - Coś mi mówi, że teraz będzie bardzo źle - stwierdziłam. Blusand zamruczał potakująco. Wyjęłam z kieszeni list Astrid. Nie zdążyłam oddać go Czkawce. Przyglądnęłam mu się. Wyglądał jak typowy list. Jednak coś mi w nim nie pasowało... Coś było nie tak... Po krótkim czasie już wiedziałam co. 20. Poszukiwania i nowy przyjaciel Usłyszałam krzyk. Dochodził z plaży. Nie tak daleko. To wołał mnie Czkawka. Był już ranek. Wstałam i potrząsnęłam Blusandem. Ten zaryczał cicho nie otwierając oczu. Jakby prosił jeszcze o pięć minut na sen. Potrząsnęłam nim jeszcze raz, po czym zabrałam torbę leżącą obok, i przeglądnęłam jej zawartość. Niczego nie brakowało. Nadal miałam zapas strzał, łuk, Sztylet,notatnik, księgę, lunetę, mój mały medalion i pluszowego smoczka. Nie wiem po co go wzięłam. Wyciągnęłam go. Był cały czerwony z pomarańczowym brzuchem, skrzydłami i kolcami. Nie był to jakiś określony gatunek. Miał cztery łapy, skrzydła i ogon bez lotek. Zwyczajny pluszak. Pamiętam jak się nim bawiłam mówiąc, że to mój własny, oswojony smok którym pokonywałam moich wrogów. Miałam siedem lat. Nawet nie sądziłam, że te marzenia kiedyś staną się realne. Włożyłam zabawkę z powrotem do środka. Potem poszłam w stronę wybrzeża. Blusand poczłapał za mną. Czkawka nadal tam był. - Chodź. Lecimy - powiedział tylko po rzuceniu mi kilku ciepłych ubrań i odrobiny jedzenia wystarczającego na z trzy godziny. Nadal był zrozpaczony. Gdyby nie był, to pewnie by się przynajmniej przywitał. Wsiadł na Szczerbatego i poleciał. Ja jeszcze musiałam przez chwilę dobudzać Moldruffla, który położył się obok mnie i przysnął. W końcu wylecieliśmy. _________♦_________ Wódz prowadził nas daleko na północ. Szybko włożyłam na siebie ciepłe ubranie. Było trochę za duże, ale spełniało swoje zadanie. To najważniejsze. Tak daleko było naprawdę zimno. Jak zauważyłam, Czkawka ubrał je wcześniej. Czyli dokładnie zaplanował całą trasę i lecieliśmy w ściśle określony przez niego punkt. Miałam ochotę zapytać o trasę. Jednak mnie zupełnie ignorował. Cały czas tylko brał tę swoją lunetę i patrzył na kompas, czy aby lecimy prosto. W końcu wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś małej, ośnieżonej wysepce. Kiedy się odwrócił, prawdopodobnie by rozkazać mi iść po drewno lub poszukać jedzenia, zapytałam: - Dokąd lecimy? Stał przez chwilę jakby się namyślając nad odpowiedzią. - Na północ. Jest tam lodowiec. Albo przynajmniej był lata temu. Możliwe że spotkamy tam Snow Wraith'a. Zatkało mnie. Dużo słyszałam o tej bestii. Nie byłam pewna, czy to aby dobry pomysł. - Ale... To nas zabije! Nikt jeszcze nie oswoił tej bestii! To sa-mo-bój-stwo! - powtarzałam, akcentując każdą sylabę wyrazu. - Cóż... Przekonamy się na miejscu. Jednak w tej chwili musimy zadbać o jedzenie. Wodę pozyskamy z lodu i śniegu. Poszukam drewna. Ty idź coś złapać. - Robi się! - prawie krzyknęłam, po czym pobiegłam w kierunku małego lasu pełnego choinek. Blusand oczywiście pokicał za mną. Cóż, wygląda na to, że nie lubi zasp... Kiedy w końcu otoczył nas las, powiedziałam: - Słyszałeś! On się do mnie odezwał! - zabrzmiało to jakbym była głupiutką nastolatką do której pierwszy raz odezwał się chłopak. Na szczęście mój smok nie miał takich skojarzeń. Za to cicho zaryczał z radością. Kiedy my radowaliśmy się, coś poruszyło się w krzakach. Od razu umilkliśmy, a ja wyjęłam łuk i nałożyłam strzałę. Po chwili wyskoczył stamtąd mały, biały smoczek. Znałam ten gatunek. To był młody Snow Wraith albo raczej coś bardzo podobnego. Jedyną różnicą był grzbiet. Ten wyglądał, jakby miał na sobie lód w i cały był w błękitnym odcieniu. No, może jeszcze pysk był odrobinę inny. Skąd ten maluch się tu wziął? Smoczątko podeszło zaciekawione. W ogóle się mnie nie bało. Blusand zamruczał ostrzegawczo. Jednak maluch nie uciekł. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wskoczył mojemu przyjacielowi na łeb. Kiedy Moldruffle próbował go strząsnąć, co wyglądało nadzwyczaj śmiesznie, ja próbowałam wymyślić nazwę dla malucha. Tak czy siak to chyba był nowy gatunek. Nagle maluch zrobił dziwny ruch głową, po czym kichnął. Z jego pyska wyleciał błękitny płomień. Wydawało mi się nawet, że tak naprawdę strzelił błyskawicą. Jak Skrill. Wtedy wpadłam na pomysł. - Już wiem. Nazwę twój gatunek Skrill Hiller. Skrill jak ten smok od błyskawic, a hiller od tego, że właśnie jesteśmy za wzgórzu. A wzgórze to hill. - dodałam widząc, że ten maluch niewiele rozumie. (powiedzmy że tak się dosłownie pisze wzgórze w piśmie runowym. Wcaaale nie znają tam angielskiego~) Smoczątko zaryczało z radością i wskoczyło mi na ręce. Blusand nareszcie miał chwilę spokoju. Jednak tylko chwilę, bo mały słodziak postanowił wrócić i usiąść na siodle. - A ciebie nazwę... Ice. Idealnie pasuje. Blusand popatrzył się na mnie z zaskoczoną miną typu: ,,To my to coś mamy zatrzymać?!,, Zanim mu odpowiedziałam usłyszałam kolejny szelest. Tym razem o wiele większy. Myśląc, że znaleźli się rodzice malucha, pobiegłam w krzaki. Blusand zrobił to samo, poprzednio kładąc się na grzbiecie by strącić smoczątko. W końcu na widoku pozostał sam Ice. Nagle z krzaków wyszedł jeleń. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd do szlachetne bydle się tam wzięło. Zwierzę powoli przechodziło obok nas, omijając Ice'go szerokim łukiem. Nagle mały smok zaryczał i zionął ogniem wprost na jelenia. Zwierzak zaczął uciekać w popłochu, kiedy zza krzaka wyskoczył na niego Blusand. Przygwoździł go pazurami do ziemi zabijając na miejscu. Po chwili wyszłam. Nie mogłam się nadziwić. Dwa smoki, które dopiero co się poznały, już razem polowały! - No, jestem z was dumna. A teraz wracajmy do Czkawki. - Powiedziałam podchodząc do zdobyczy. Złapałam go za nogi i położyłam na siodle Blusanda co chwilę dodając, że ma tego nie zjeść. Tymczasem maluch wzbił się w powietrze i latał dookoła. To on umie latać?! W końcu poszliśmy w kierunku tymczasowego obozu. Umierałam z ciekawości co na nasze znalezisko powie Czkawka! 21. Rodzina Ice'a - Rety, ten malec jest niesamowity! A ten jego ogień! Niebywałe! Czkawka powtarzał to w kółko. Cóż, przynajmniej się uśmiechał. Ledwo ale zawsze coś. Już myślałam, że nigdy mu się nie znudzi, kiedy zapytał: - A co z jego rodzicami? Wątpię, by go porzucili. Widziałaś jakieś ślady czy coś? - Nie. Żadnych oprócz Ice'a nie było. - To może się źle skończyć. Lepiej odstaw go na miejsce. Obok Czkawki stanął Blusant i gorączkowo przytakiwał głową z miną wszechwiedzącego Jaka. - Hmm... Szukamy smoków prawda? Czyli rodzice Ice'a zaraz po niego przylecą! Wtedy go oddamy i oswoimy! W mgnieniu oka Blusandowi opadła Szczęka. Zaczął szturchać Czkawkę i kiwać głową, by się nie zgadzał. - Doskonały pomysł! - stwierdził po chwili Czkawka Blusand tymczasem zrobił obrażoną minę, podszedł do zaspy i wbił w nią głowę. Stał tak tam przez trzy godziny i dopiero po tym czasie udało się go udobruchać. Nie wyszedł nawet na jedzenie! - Jak widzę twój smok coś obrażony. - powiedział Czkawka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - No dobrze. Skoro już zjedliśmy, to może warto pójść dalej? Kto wie, może natrafimy na rodziców smoczątka? Popatrzyłam się na malca. Kiedy mój towarzysz siedział w zaspie, ten spał mu na ogonie. Teraz dosypiał w popiołach z ogniska. Nagle zauważyłam coś dziwnego. Podeszłam i dokładnie przyjrzałam się ogonowi malucha. Widniała tam dość duża blizna widoczna tylko pod pewnym kontem. Kiedy chciałam jej dotknąć, Ice nagle się zerwał i zamruczał ostrzegawczo. Najwyraźniej nie lubił, jak się tak robiło. Odeszłam kilka kroków by się uspokoił. Ta blizna nie wyglądała na naturalną, inaczej mówiąc zdobytą w walce lub poprzez inną rzecz. Jakiś czas potem przyszedł Szczerbatek, który stał na warcie, i w końcu ruszyliśmy dalej. ________♦_________ Przelecieliśmy około trzech kilometrów. Nie znaleźliśmy żadnych oznak życia. Aż po horyzont widniała wielka, lodowa pustynia. Dwie godziny poszukiwaliśmy czegokolwiek. Wreszcie znaleźliśmy mały zagajnik, gdzie postanowiliśmy się zatrzymać na noc. Rano mieliśmy szukać dalej rodziny Ice'a. Podczas rozpalania ogniska Czkawka zapytał: - Myślisz że mogło im się coś stać? Popatrzyłam się na niego. - Chodzi o smoki. Nigdzie ich nie ma, a znając życie nigdy nie porzuciłyby takiego malucha. Może Snow Wraithy to samotnicy, jednak raczej nie od urodzenia! - Mogło im się coś stać. Może były zmuszone do pozostawienia Ice'a samemu sobie. Widziałeś może jego bliznę na ogonie? Nie wygląda na naturalną. Jest dość duża i wydaje się, że rana była głęboka. Myślę, że to może mieć jakiś związek. - stwierdziłam - Hmm... Może zaatakował go smok lub inne zwierze? - Pamiętasz Płomienia, tego Tajfumeranga? Albo te smoczątka na których przyleciałeś z przyjaciółmi do Berk by walczyć z Oszołomostrachem? Pomimo że były ,,zagrożeniem,, żaden smok ich nie atakował dopóki nie był zmuszony. Czyli smoki nie atakują dzieci bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Wątpię więc, by rana była zdobyta w walce. A co do innych zwierząt sam stwierdź: Będąc takim jeleniem atakowałbyś coś, co strzela piorunami? Bo ja nie. Czkawka siedział chwilę cicho. - Dobra, wygrałaś. To co według ciebie się stało? - Nie potrafię stwierdzić, ale... Nagle Blusand przerwał nasze rozmyślanie głośnym rykiem. Wtedy zauważyłam, że nigdzie nie ma Ice'a ani Szczerbatka. Wstaliśmy zdezorientowani. Przecież przed chwilą tu byli! Blusand kiwnął głową na swój grzbiet. Całkiem możliwe, że coś znaleźli! (Tu polecam tą nutkę. Najlepiej Od momentu 1:50 :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOh7BbCHtog ) Wraz z Czkawką wsiadłam na grzbiet smoka. Pomimo niezadowolonego pomruku, wystartował bez większych narzekań. Po paru minutach dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Był to mały lasek, wcześniej ledwo widoczny na horyzoncie. Nic specjalnego. Blusand wskoczył pomiędzy drzewa mrucząc i wskazując na niewyraźne ślady. Czkawka pochylił się i stwierdził, że to byli Ice oraz Szczerbatek. Potem poszliśmy za nimi. Coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w ciemny las. Był już wieczór i gdyby nie samozapłon Blusanda, prawdopodobnie byśmy się zgubili. Czkawka szedł przede mną. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, zatrzymał się i wyciągnął rękę. Wpadłam na niego. Już miałam narzekać, gdy zobaczyłam jego minę. Popatrzyłam się tam gdzie on i mnie zatkało. Przed nami była polana. Niby nic niezwykłego, a jednak. Na środku leżało coś dużego i białego. I to nie jeden, a wiele tego czegoś! Przypominało zaspy. Właściwie, gdyby nie jedna, a raczej dwie rzeczy, to tak bym pomyślała. Przede wszystkim, nasze smoki. Blusand i Szczerbatek stanęli z boku. Wyglądali na podobnie zatkanych co my. Tymczasem Ice biegał od jednej zaspy do drugiem, mrucząc rozpaczliwie. A po drugie, właściwie ważniejsza rzecz, wszędzie na śniegu leżały czerwone plamy. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć. Wszędzie leżały smoki. Martwe. Czkawka bez ostrzeżenia wyszedł z krzaków i podszedł do pierwszych resztek smoka. Gdy do niego dołączyłam, powiedział: - To Snow Wraithy. Całe stado. Po szponach widzę, że z czymś walczyli. A po ranach stwierdzam, że walczyli z ludźmi. I smokami. Patrząc na twój opis rany Ice'a oraz jego zachowanie, on też tu był. Pewnie uciekał i od czegoś oberwał. A ponieważ została tylko blizna, walka była już dość dawno... - J-Jak... Czkawka popatrzył się na mnie zdziwiony. - Jak możesz to mówić z takim spokojem! Tu była prawdziwa RZEŹ! Właściwie rzecz biorąc, to rodzina Ice'a! Możliwe, że to jedyne Sand Wraithy jakie tutaj żyły! I jeszcze... W tym momencie Czkawka zatkał mi usta śniegiem. Kiedy miałam kontynuować dogadywanie, zobaczyłam to co on i się zamknęłam. - Jeden z Snow Wraithów wstał. Albo nie, to nie Snow Wraith. Bardziej przypomina Wolly Howla. Jednak ten jest biały... - stwierdził Czkawka. - ...I poważnie ranny. Chodź! - powiedziałam 22. Biały Wolly Howl Czkawka powoli podchodził do smoka. Bestia jednak cały czas się cofała, cicho porykując. Tymczasem ja musiałam trzymać Ice'a za ogon, by nie zrobił nic głupiego. Najwyraźniej chciał rzucić się na Wolly Howla. Mogłabym mu na to pozwolić, lecz ten smok był wystarczająco ranny. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że brakuje mu energii. Nie miał szans wzbić się w powietrze. Jednak to nie jedyny problem. Gorzej z jego ranami. Jego tylna łapa była cała zakrwawiona. Miał tam dość poważną ranę. W dodatku był cały zadrapany, przez co wydawało się, że w rzeczywistości nie jest biały, ale czerwonawy. Po kilku nieudanych próbach oswojenia, zapytałam Czkawkę: - Co robimy? On się nas chyba boi. - Musimy mu pomóc! Wiesz, może puścisz Ice'a? On by go zatrzymał. - No nie wiem. To mała bestia. Popatrz na jego oczy. On go tylko dobije! Wolly jest już dostatecznie wyczerpany!.. Wiesz co? Mam pomysł! Potrzymaj Ice'a przez chwilę! - powiedziałam wciskając mojemu towarzyszowi smoczka. Potem podbiegłam do Szczerbatka i zdjęłam mu z pleców mały plecak. Były tam wszystkie rzeczy, które mogłyby nam się przydać podczas nagłej ucieczki i ukrywania się przez długi czas. Trzymaliśmy tam niewielkich rozmiarów miskę. Służyła głównie do przetrzymywania wody. Właśnie o to mi chodziło! Włożyłam do niej najwięcej śniegu ile mogłam. Potem zawołałam Blusanda i kazałam mu ostrożnie go roztopić. Smok zrobił co kazałam. Na szczęście miska była zrobiona z takiego tworzywa, że nie dało się go spalić czy tam stopić. I dobrze, bo cały plan poszedłby na nic. Mój przyjaciel jest jednak nieuważnym smokiem. Czkawka przyglądał się moim działaniom w milczeniu. Ale chyba zrozumiał o co chodzi. Gdy woda była już ciepła, podeszłam do Wollego na tyle blisko, by nie uciekł. Choć i tak raczej nie dałby już rady. Położyłam miskę na ziemi i odeszłam parę metrów dalej. Na polanie była niesamowita cisza. Nawet Ice się zamknął. Smok powoli i niepewnie podszedł i zaczął pić. Wody nie było dużo, ale lepsze to niż nic. - Skoro jest wyczerpany, to na pewno chce mu się pić. Dobra robota! - Pochwalił mnie Czkawka. Kiedy bestia skończyła podeszłam i zabrałam miskę. Oczywiście smok trochę się cofnął, jednak nie tak daleko jak był przedtem. Naładowałam więc znowu śnieg, kazałam roztopić i dałam znowu. Tym razem Wolly nie czekał ani sekundy i gdy tylko odeszłam, dosłownie rzucił się na wodę. Dawałam mu jeszcze kilka razy. W końcu przestał się cofać i tylko czekał w miejscu aż dam mu miskę. Jednak kiedy tylko wyciągałam rękę, odskakiwał. W końcu podeszłam tam, ale zamiast położyć miskę, trzymałam ją w rękach. Bestia nieufnie mi się przyglądała, jednak po chwili zastanowienia zaczęła pić. Robiłam tak około trzy razy. Ostatecznie położyłam mu na łbie rękę (miskę wystarczyło trzymać jedną ręką od spodu) Bestia otworzyła oczy przestraszona. Ale nie uciekła. - To jak? Dasz się oswoić? - spytałam Smok cicho zaryczał. Nadal mi za bardzo nie ufał. Ale już się nie bał. Przynajmniej tyle. - Może go nazwiesz? - krzyknął Czkawka z odległości paru metrów - Choć właściwie już to zrobiłaś. - Racja. Witaj w brygadzie, Wolly! - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. ______♦______ Po oswojeniu Wolliego i opatrzeniu jego rany smoki od razu podbiegły się z nim zapoznać. Tymczasem ja z Czkawką (i Ice'm trzymanym za ogon) ustalaliśmy, co się działo. - Nie wiem kto to zrobił. Lecz wygląda na to, że była to jednostronna masakra. - stwierdził Czkawka - Patrząc na to, jak aktualnie czuje się Wolly, to nie było aż tak dawno temu. Inaczej padłby przynajmniej między innymi od zimna lub utraty krwi. Inaczej ma się sprawa z Ice'm. Jego blizna wygląda na starą. - powiedziałam - Racja. Czyżby on jednak nie brał w tym udziału? - spytał mój towarzysz. Właśnie wtedy zauważyłam, że nie ma obok smoczątka. Zaczęłam się rozglądać przestraszona i zobaczyłam, że leży posmutniały obok jednych z resztek. - Nie. Na pewno brał w tym udział. Możliwe, że rany Wollego po prostu przymarzły i nie tracił krwi. Tymczasem on zasnął lub coś... Dobra nie wiem! - krzyknęłam ostatecznie - Ech... Dobra. Tej sprawy teraz nie rozwiążemy. Musimy brać się do roboty i dalej szukać smoków. Choć wydaje mi się, że na Snow Wraithy nie możemy liczyć. - Tyle to i ja wiem. Ale wychodzi na jedno. Lecimy! - krzyknęłam. Wszystkie smoki, nawet Wolly, podeszły. Kiedy wsiadłam na Blusanda, ten wskazał mi głową Wollego. Racja, on nie poleci za daleko. Usiadłam więc na Szczerbatku za Czkawką a reszcie kazałam go pilnować, by nie zasłabł w drodze. 23. Magnetyczna wyspa - To w którą stronę teraz? - spytałam - Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba trochę zlecieliśmy z kursu. Pewnie przez ten wiatr... - odpowiedział mi Czkawka - Przecież wiatr to nie problem. Pokaż mapę! - Widzisz, powinniśmy być na tej wyspie. Tymczasem nie ma niczego na horyzoncie. I tak oto, zgubiliśmy się. Na szczęście w okolicy znaleźliśmy dość nietypową wyspę. - Co to za miejsce? Dziwne, moja torba jest jakaś cięższa... - stwierdziłam - Pierwszy raz tu jestem. Dziwne. Przelatywałem tu chyba wiele razy... Musieliśmy nieźle zlecieć z kursu. Moja zbroja też jest ciężka. To miejsce musi mieć silne pole magnetyczne. Nazwijmy ją Magnetyczną wyspą. No dobra. To chyba musimy się rozglądnąć. Więc jak? Kto idzie zwiedzać a kto robi ognisko? - zapytał Czkawka - Ty idź. Ja zostanę z smokami. W końcu Wolly potrzebuje opieki, nie? - odparłam Czkawka pokiwał głową, odwrócił się i poszedł. Za nim podreptał Szczerbatek. Po chwili zniknęli mi z oczu za jakąś skałą. Tymczasem ja poszłam w drugą stronę. Z plaży nie było dokładnie widać, jaka jest wyspa. Z góry widziałam właściwie same skały. Wyszłam na jakąś górę. Obok mnie wylądował Ice. Wyspa była dość rozległa, ale o dziwo, nie było nigdzie widać lasu. Same skały. - Musimy iść gdzieś indziej - stwierdziłam Ice zaryczał cichutko i zleciał do reszty. Już po chwili przyszedł do mnie Blusand. Usiadłam na nim. Smok zerwał się do lotu. Ice i Wolly najwyraźniej woleli zaczekać aż wrócę z drewnem. Przelecieliśmy kilka kilometrów. Lecz nie było ani śladu drzew. Ostatecznie, odkryliśmy źródło wody, gdzie było parę suchych krzewów. Zebraliśmy je ale i tak nie wystarczyłyby nam na długo. Musieliśmy lecieć dalej. Jakiś czas później zobaczyłam coś zielonego na końcu wyspy. Od razu tam polecieliśmy. Już się cieszyłam, że to drzewa. Tymczasem okazało się że to... - MECH?! Przelecieliśmy tyle po głupi MECH?! Byłam tak wnerwiona, że nie zwróciłam uwagi, że ten mech to nie był wcale mech. Dopiero to zauważyłam, gdy wnerwiony Blusand wylądował i popchnął mnie na jakąś porośnięty kamień. Skała rozbiła się w drobny mak ukazując... - Jaskinia? Zaraz, nie... TEN MECH MA KONAR JAK DRZEWO?! Ten cały ,,konar,, przypominał raczej ten suchy krzak co zebraliśmy. I tak oto odkryłam nową roślinę, nazwaną prze zemnie ,,Mechodrzewo,, po dokładniejszych oględzinach stwierdziłam, że ten cały mech to tak naprawdę małe listki. W dodatku łatwopalne, jak odkrył od razu Blusand. Zebrałam ich ile się dało. Podczas zbierania odkryłam również źródełko wody. Choć było to raczej średniej wielkości jezioro. Podeszłam by się lepiej przyjrzeć. Na dnie coś zalśniło złotym blaskiem. - Złoto? Świetnie! Z złota można zrobić niezłą zbroję. Blusand, chodź, trzeba je wydobyć! Kiedy się odwróciłam usłyszałam głośny plusk. Popatrzyłam się znów na jezioro. Złota tam nie było ale przede mną stał smok. Duży, złoty smok. - Że co to kurde ma być! - krzyknęłam, prawie płacząc z strachu thumb|Gdy nie umiesz rysować niczego sensownego, ale chcesz, żeby twoje opko miało obrazki ;-; Jak napisałam, smoczysko było całe złote. Było też o wiele większe od Blusanda, a na klatce piersiowej miało jakiś błękitny okrąg. Smoczysko zaryczało wściekle. Najwyraźniej to złoto na dnie to nie było złoto, tylko ten smok. Chyba go obudziłam. - Blusand... WIEJEMY! - krzyknęłam. Nie musiałam powtarzać. Smok złapał mnie przednimi łapami i wzbił się w powietrze. 24.Złoty Smok i spalona wyspa - Złoty Sword Stealer. Na sto procent. Powinnaś spróbować go oswoić. - stwierdził Czkawka. Siedzieliśmy sobie w obozie. Od naszej ucieczki minęło już parę godzin. Bestia najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru nas ścigać. Jednak poleciała za nami na tyle, by zobaczył ją przelatujący przypadkiem Czkawka. To on pomógł nam uciec. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie myśl sobie, że go oswoję. Może i trochę przestałam się bać smoków, ale bez przesady! BLusanda oswoiłam tylko dzięki... Nie wiem czemu. Ice jest maluchem, a Wolly był ranny i wyczerpany. Nie mógł mi nic zrobić. Ale to to już przesada. I czemu zawsze JA?! - krzyknęłam. Nadal byłam mocno przerażona i zdenerwowana. Podobnie jak Blusand. Biedak, wykopał sobie norkę w ziemi przy plaży i cały czas tam siedział. - Cóż, tobie to dobrze wychodzi. Kiedy ja oswajam smoki, to Szczerbatemu niezbyt się to podoba, więc staram się nie... - w tym momencie mój przyjaciel przerwał, czując na sobie (dziwny) wzrok trzech smoków = Wolliego, Ice'a i Blusanda wystającego z norki. - Dobra, cofam to. Ja go oswoję. Poczułam, jak kamień spada mi z serca. Blusand warknął tryumfalnie. To znaczyło, że nie musimy tam wracać. Czkawka poinformował mnie, że wyleci jutro z rana i żebym na niego nie czekała, tylko poleciała i poszukała najbliższej wyspy. Kończyły nam się zapasy, a nic nie żyło na naszym aktualnym miejscu pobytu. Jak ten złoty tam żył?! _____♦_____ - Powinniśmy teraz polecieć na północ. Według mapy tam powinna znajdować się niewielka, zarośnięta wyspa pełna zwierząt i roślin - powiedziałam. Blusand zaryczał i zwrócił się w odpowiednim kierunku. Lecieliśmy dobre dwie godziny. Po drodze odkryliśmy tę wyspę, do której początkowo zmierzaliśmy, dzięki czemu mogłam bez problemu uzupełnić mapę. Za nami w pewnej odległości leciał Ice. W razie problemów miał zawrócić po Czkawkę. Wolly został na wyspie. Wolly Howly mają niezły węch, więc w razie czego pomógłby Szczerbatkowi nas wywęszyć. Więc, jak mówiłam, lecieliśmy w stronę wyspy z jedzeniem. Na poprzedniej nie było zbyt wielu rzeczy. Najwyżej kilka jadalnych roślin, które i tak przez przypadek spalił Ice atakując mysz. W końcu dolecieliśmy. Lecz coś mi nie pasowało. Czkawka mówił, że wyspa z każdej strony jest obrośnięta lasem. Nie bez powodu nazywa się ją ,,Zieloną,,. Tymczasem do lasu mieliśmy ładne dwa kilometry. Przed nim, była naga skała. W dodatku od góry patrząc, wydawała się spalona. Kazałam Blusandowi zniżyć lot tak, by w każdej chwili mógł zanurkować. Ice'owi poleciłam zrobić to samo i zwiększyć odległość. Ostatecznie wylądowałam na brzegu lasu. Ice nadal krążył nad morzem. Blusand siedział za mną. Kazałam mu zostać, podeszłam i przyjrzałam się dokładnie skałom. Najbardziej spalone miejsca nie przypominały kręgów Tajfumeranga, ani żadnych innych śladów bytności smoków. Rozglądnęłam się za czymś bardziej widocznym. Spalone miejsca miały kształt prostej linii. Zazwyczaj. Czasem skręcała i przerywała. Nagle podleciał do mnie Ice, rycząc głośno. Coś nam zagrażało. I już po chwili zobaczyłam co. Obok mnie uderzył piorun. Odskoczyłam z przerażeniem. Co to miało być?! Blusand od razu zaryczał wściekle i wzbił się w powietrze. Popatrzyłam gdzie się skierował, i wtedy go zobaczyłam. Wandersmok. CZY NAPRAWDĘ JEŚLI UCIEKAM OD SMOKA, TO OD RAZU TRAFIAM NA KOLEJNEGO?! Tylko ja potrafię mieć takiego farta. No ale wracając do rzeczy: Smok latał nad przeciwnym brzegiem. Najwyraźniej tam mieszkał. To było dziwne. Wandersmoki żyły raczej na odległych wyspach. I w dodatku nawet tam były rzadkie. To oto zjawisko pojawiania się smoka znikąd nazywam moim fartem. Szybko złapałam Ice'a za ogon i pobiegłam w stronę lasu krzycząc do Blu, żeby go odciągnął na jakiś czas, a potem dołączył. Smok posłuchał i już po chwili walczył z Skrillem na drugiej połowie wyspy, fajcząc przy tym kolejne drzewa. Tymczasem ja biegłam z krzykiem dokładnie w drugą stronę, do plaży. Po tej części wyspy były trzy jaskinie. Mogłam się tam ukryć i mieć nadzieję, że to nie miejsce zamieszkania tej bestii. Kiedy już się tam znalazłam, zdałam sobie sprawę, że cały czas trzymałam Ice'a, a biegnąc, uderzałam nim jak jakąś maczugą o wszystkie napotkane po drodze drzewa. Puściłam więc go i przez kolejne pięć minut musiałam go przepraszać, by mi nie spalił ubrań. W końcu zabraliśmy się za szukanie jakiegoś rozwiązania. - Jak myślisz, co tu robi Błyskawica? Powinna być w zupełnie innym miejscu. - powiedziałam. Ice zaryczał pytająco. - Chodzi o tego Skrilla. Skąd wiem, że to kobieta? Studiowałam księgę smoków wiele razy i potrafię rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka. A imię wymyśliłam teraz. Więc, co ona tutaj robi? Zaczęłam się zastanawiać co robić. Właściwie, nawet nie powiedziałam jeszcze jak ta bestia wygląda. Przede wszystkim, czarna. z zielonymi fragmentami. W końcu na coś wpadłam. Wyrzuciłam Ice'a z jaskini, mówiąc, by poleciał do Czkawki. Innego pomysłu nie miałam. 25. Moc Ice'a Siedziałam w tej jaskini już ponad dwie godziny. Na zewnątrz walki ucichły, a ponieważ Blusand nie wracał, miałam złe przeczucia. Nagle, jak na zawołanie, mój smoczy przyjaciel wbił do jaskini. Nie był ranny, najwyżej miał kilka zadrapań. Pierwsze co zrobił gdy wstałam, to wskazał na drzwi. Potem wybiegł, porykując. Wyszłam oczywiście za nim zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. Kiedy tylko słońce zaświeciło mi w oczy, smok złapał mnie i poleciał na drugi koniec wyspy, tam, gdzie wcześniej widziałam jak walczył z Błyskawicą. Gdy tylko dolecieliśmy, pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to wielki, złoty smok patrzący się w moim kierunku. Zawał na miejscu. Dopiero potem zobaczyłam że obok stoją Czkawka Szczerbatek i Wolly. Oraz Ice. Czemuś się przyglądali. Nawet nie zauważyli mojego przybycia. Blusand popchnął mnie w miejsce, gdzie wszyscy stali. Podeszłam, wielkim łukiem omijając złotą bestię. Gdy zobaczyłam, czemu się tak przyglądają, zatkało mnie. Wandersmok. Zamrożony w lodzie. Przynajmniej w połowie zamrożony. Cały ogon i tylna łapa mu wystawały z lodu. Stałam tak zdziwiona. Jak? Kiedy... Nagle Coś na mnie wskoczyło. To był Ice. Mocno rozradowany. Wtedy też zwrócił na mnie uwagę Czkawka. - Ten maluch jest niesamowity, prawda? - zapytał. Przyjrzałam mu się zdziwiona. Nic nie rozumiałam. Ten, widząc moją minę, zaczął tłumaczyć: - Ice Nie tylko zionie ogniem, ale również lodem. Zamroził tego Wandersmoka, zaraz po tym, jak tu przybyliśmy. I dobrze, bo Blusand był na skraju wyczerpania. Kiedy tylko wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, zobaczyłam, że Blusand nie stoi na nogach, tylko leży, głośno oddychając. Był poważniej ranny niż sądziłam. Od razu do niego podbiegłam sprawdzając, czy mam jeszcze jedną z niebieskich mikstur od Gothi. Na szczęście tak. Od razu mu ją podałam. Smok zaryczał z wdzięcznością, po czym zasnął. Uśmiechnęłam się. Rany musiały być bardzo bolesne, lecz nie śmiertelne. Po dłuższym odpoczynku będzie jak nowo narodzony. Nagle Czkawka położył mi rękę na ramieniu i powiedział: - Zostaw z nim smoki. Zabierzemy tylko Szczerbatka i Goldiego. Musimy zbadać do czego Skrill wcześniej strzelał. - Goldiego? - zapytałam zaskoczona. Czy chodziło o tego złotego? - Tak nazwałem tego Sword Stealera. A teraz chodź. Widziałem już wcześniej te ślady. Skrill z czymś walczył. To coś musiało być niebezpieczne, skoro jest tak wiele śladów. To może być w okolicy. Od razu tam polecieliśmy. Po dłuższych oględzinach, odkryłam coś nietypowego. Zawołałam do Czkawki: - Miałeś rację. Lecz coś mi mówi, że ,,to,, nie było całkiem same. - Chłopak posłał mi pytające spojrzenie, po czym podszedł. - Co znalazłaś? - Ślady w błocie. Mnóstwo śladów łap. I stóp. Ślady mają kilka godzin. Czyli... W dokładnie tym momencie, Szczerbatek i Goldy jednocześnie zamruczeli w dość nietypowy sposób. To mogło oznaczać jedno... ..Ktoś się zbliżał... 26.Stary znajomy czy wróg? Szybko wbiegliśmy pomiędzy najbliższe krzaki. No, Goldy się tam nie zmieścił, więc po prostu gdzieś uciekł. W miejscu, w którym wcześniej staliśmy, stanął wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o czarnych, krótko przyciętych włosach. Za nim dreptał zielono-czerwony smok z gatunku Rumblehorn. Z wrażenia prawie się wywaliłam. Przecież to był... Eret? Sądząc po minie Czkawki, on też się skapnął. Jednak kiwnął ręką, bym się nie pokazywała. Mężczyzna przyglądnął się śladom. Potem powiedział do smoka: - Ktoś tutaj był i walczył z tym Skrillem, co mieliśmy złapać. Dość niedawno. Wyczuwasz coś? Rumblehorn, lub raczej Czaszkochrup, zaryczał cicho i powąchał ziemię przed nim. Zaraz potem skierował się w naszą stronę. Ostatecznie stanął dwa metry przed nami, nadal byliśmy w krzakach, i zionął ogniem. Byłoby po nas, gdyby nie natychmiastowa reakcja Szczerbatka, który nas osłonił. Jednak by to zrobić, musiał wyjść z krzaków. Gdy tylko Eret go zobaczył, kazał Czaszkowi przestać. Powoli podszedł do smoka i widząc jego ogon, powiedział: - Szczerbatek?...Zaraz... Czkawka? Jesteś tu? Wtedy mój towarzysz wyszedł z krzaków dając mi znak, bym tego nie robiła i przygotowała w razie czego łuk. Nie wiem czemu był taki nieufny wobec swojego kumpla. Pewnie przez jego wcześniejsze słowa o złapaniu Błyskawicy. Gdy tylko Eret go zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko i walnął go w ramię. - Czkawka! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Co ty tu robisz? Nie złapali cię przypadkiem? - Chciałem zadać ci to samo pytanie. Widziałem, jak cię trzymali za kratkami. - odparł sucho Czkawka. Zaschło mi w gardle. Skoro tak się sprawy miały, to co Eret tutaj robił? Kontem oka zobaczyłam Złotego wystającego zza skały i patrzącego się w moim kierunku. Dałam mu ręką znak, by był w razie czego gotowy, ale teraz się nie wychylał. Dobrze, że szybki kurs znaków przekazywanych rękami był pierwszą obowiązkową rzeczą do nauki po oswojeniu smoka. Szkoda tylko, że nie nauczyłam tego Blusanda. Ale on sam z siebie wie o co mi chodzi. Bestia grzecznie posłuchała i cofnęła głowę na tyle, by nadal widzieć co się dzieje. - Wiesz, no bo... Uciekłem. Zabrałem smoka i zwiałem jak najszybciej zaraz po tym, gdy ty uciekłeś... - powtarzał Eret. Jednak coś mi mówiło, by mu nie ufać. Czaszkochrup za jego plecami zamruczał niespokojnie. Podobnie Szczerbatek. Coś było nie tak. - Hmm... No dobrze... Ale po co ci smoki? - zapytał Czkawka W tym momencie Eret zacisnął pięść. Rumblehorm zaryczał wściekle i jak jakiś taran pobiegł w kierunku Czkawki. Już chciałam strzelić, kiedy na smoka rzucił się Szczerbatek. A sam Eret na Czkawkę. Bili się więc w czwórkę a patrząc na to, że Czkawka miał miecz, a Eret same mięśnie, postanowiłam nie ingerować. Ostatecznie jednak przyzwałam na pomoc Złotego. Na jego widok Ereta i Czaszka tak zatkało, że Czkawka i Szczerb spokojnie mogli ich obezwładnić. Już po chwili nasi ,,wrogowie,, leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi. Wtedy wyszłam z krzaków i zadałam jedno, ważne pytanie: - Co im odbiło? 27. Eret Nie było łatwo utrzymać śpiącego Ereta i rozbudzonego Czaszkochrupa. Smok cały czas się wyrywał, a Eret trzy razy mi prawie spadł. Jednak ostatecznie go nie zabiłam. Szczerbatek i złoty nieśli Skrilla, nadal zamrożonego przez Ice'a. I tak oto dolecieliśmy na miejsce. Na wyspie czekała już Gothi. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to walnęła nas w łeb laską za to, że ją zostawiliśmy na tak długi czas. A potem pochwaliła za smoki. No jak tu żyć? Ostatecznie, po wytłumaczeniu na szybko sprawy, kazała położyć Ereta w jaskini. Miała wydobyć z niego jakieś informacje. Po błysku w jej oczach, nawet Blusand się schował domyślając się, jak to będzie wyglądać... Po kilku godzinach oczekiwań, Gothi nareszcie wyszła z jaskini. O dziwo, za nią wyszedł Ice. Cóż, ten mały sadysta zabijający myszy dla zabawy mógł jej się przydać... Kobieta nabazgrała co wie: ,,Ten smok to nie Czaszkochrup. To tylko bardzo podobna bestia. Zmusili Ereta by go zabrał i złapał tego Skrilla. Podobno wysłali za nim jakiegoś śledzia, w sensie śledzącego smoka, by go przypilnował, jednak go zabił przy pomocy Wandersmoka. Ale i tak musiał odzyskać Czaszkochrupa, więc spróbował złapać Błyskawicę. Gdy wrócił na wyspę, spotkał tam was. Dalej już wiecie.,, Ucieszyła mnie ta wiadomość. Czkawkę tak samo. Czyli on nie jest naszym wrogiem, tylko chciał uratować swojego smoka! Poprosiliśmy Gothi by go wyprowadziła. Gdy poszła, schowałam się za najbliższym dużym drzewem wraz z Blusandem i Wollym. Lepiej było pomimo wszystko mieć się na baczności. Po chwili mężczyzna wyszedł, widocznie przestraszony. Gdy zobaczył Ice'a to krzyknął, i gdyby nie Czkawka na pewno by uciekł. - Eret! Spokojnie! Nic ci nie zrobimy! - Nie byłbym taki pewien. Ten demon zmroził mi stopy! - odparł facet wskazując drżącą ręką na Ice'a - I nie tylko... Czego wy ode mnie chcecie?! - Twojej pomocy. Skoro stamtąd wyszłeś, musiałeś wejść w łaski Assana. Na pewno znasz jego wyspę na własną kieszeń. - powiedział Czkawka. Po tych słowach mężczyzna trochę się uspokoił widząc, że nie ma się czego bać. Dobrze, że nie widział mnie siedzącej z naciągniętym łukiem i dwoma smokami gotowymi do strzału. - Cóż, była rekrutacja. Potrzebowali kogoś, kto złapie niedobitki. Smoki zostały podzielone na trzy grupy: Posłuszne, nadal dzikie i martwe. Bestie, które nadal były dzikie i nie chciały współpracować, trafiały do trzeciej grupy. Jak się domyślasz, miałem za zadanie Skrilla albo zabić, albo oswoić. No ale jakoś mi się tego pierwszego nie chciało. Ostatecznie przy którymś podejściu spotkałem was... No i wiesz co dalej - opowiedział chłopak. - Czemu nie uciekłeś? - zapytał mój przyjaciel. - Ten smok to nie Czaszkochrup. Trzymają go pod kluczem, żeby w razie mojej ucieczki... no wiecie. Nie mogę go tak zostawić! A tak właściwie, to gdzie tem smok? Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że bestii nigdzie nie ma. Kurcze, miałam ją pilnować! Czkawka dał znak Goldiemu. Smok wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał na poszukiwania. Wtedy chłopak zadał jedno, ważne pytanie: - Jak dużo smoków chroni wyspę z jeńcami? - Co najmniej trzy razy tyle ile było na Berk. A na wyspie, gdzie urzęduje Assan, jest tylko jeden smok. Zieje ogniem na baaardzo wiele metrów. No i jeszcze parę straszliwców pocztowych i nie tylko. Jak niby mamy pokonać taką ilość!? Eret chyba czytał mi w myślach, bo powiedział: - Ale ten jeden smok u Assana rządzi wszystkimi. Jeśli jego się pokona, albo co lepsze Assana, bo to on nim rządzi, to smoki przestaną atakować. Jak domyślam się po pytaniach,chcesz go zaatakować? Ciekawe jak chcesz tego dokonać samemu z trzema smokami i jednym dzikim... Już czekałam na znak od Czkawki, żebym wyszła. Ale chłopak najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Nagle przyleciał Złoty w łapach niosąc zielonego uciekiniera. - Cóż, chyba już nie jestem sam - powiedział, po czym popatrzył się pytająco na Ereta. Ten przez chwilę siedział cicho, po czy powiedział: - Masz racje. Po tych słowach uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Ale ja i tak nie miałam zamiaru wychodzić z krzaków. Jeszcze nie teraz. 28. Czas na atak Ostatecznie, po rozrysowaniu wielu map, stworzeniu kilku mikstur i innych takich, postanowiono zaatakować wyspę. Ja cały czas siedziałam na drzewie, więc nie mogłam mieć zdania w tej sprawie. Na szczęście o mnie nie zapomnieli. Przynajmniej Gothi. Uzupełniłam moje mikstury. Nawet mi na nie specjalną torbę stworzyła! Teraz znów miałam trzy niebieskie mikstury, dwie czerwone i zieloną. Dodatkowo dostałam dokładną mapę na papierze niewiadomoskądsięwziął, nowe strzały, cięciwę i oczywiście zapasy jedzenia oraz wody. Z planów które usłyszałam mogłam stwierdzić: Eret (I ja, choć Czkawka o tym nie wspominał. Ale mówił o wszystkich smokach więc no...) mieliśmy zaatakować wyspę z smokami. Tymczasem on z Szczerbem miał się zakraść do Assana i ,,przemówić mu do rozumu,,. Ostatni raz jak miał taki plan, skończyło się to źle, no ale ok. Mieliśmy wyruszyć wieczorem, więc gdy tylko ogarnęłam wszystkie ukryte smoki (Czyli właściwie tylko Blusanda) i podmroziłam Skrilla (na tyle, by nie uciekł za trzy dni) poszłam się przespać. Ostatecznie odleciałam jako pierwsza. Na szybko zabrałam odrobinę jedzenia, zjadłam coś, nakarmiłam smoka i odleciałam na najbliższą wyspę na trasie. Tam postanowiłam czekać. A raczej to przekazała mi Gothi. Miałam lecieć za nimi, ale nie prosto od wyspy, bo by Eret mnie zobaczył. Tylko około kilometr za wyspą, czyli od drugiej wyspy. W końcu, gdy oni przelecieli nade mną, zaczęłam ich śledzić. Nie było to łatwe. W końcu był wieczór. Jednak jakoś udało nam się dolecieć. O dziwo, smoków nie było. Czkawka machnął ręką na drugą stronę wyspy. Eret od razu poleciał w tamtą stronę. Chwilę potem, niespodziewanie się odwrócił. Nie mógł mnie widzieć, lecz i tak wskazał mi na wyspę zamieszkania Assana. Czyli ja też miałam tam lecieć. Powiedziałam Blusandowi, żeby zapłonął na sekundę. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Czkawka odwrócił się i zakręcił w stronę wyspy. Popatrzyłam się w stronę, gdzie zniknął Eret. Teraz był ledwo kropką na ciemnym niebie, więc chyba tego nie zobaczył. Taką miałam nadzieję… Nakierowałam smoki które leciały za mną, na główną wyspę a sama poleciałam na tą maleńką. Gdy tylko tam dotarłam, wylądowałam w ciszy obok Czkawki. Ten powiedział: - Eret zobaczył smoki. Wydawało mu się to trochę podejrzane, że jest ich więcej niż sądził, lecz ciebie nie zobaczył. Dobrze, że Blusand tak idealnie się wtapia w morze… - Skoro tak, to nie ma problemu. Teraz musimy tylko czekać na znak, aż on rozpęta mały chaos po drugiej stronie, tak? - Właśnie - potwierdził mój przyjaciel. Czekaliśmy ładną godzinę. Nic się nie działo. Mi się to od początku wydawało podejrzane, ale Czkawka za wszelką cenę chciał mu dać szansę. W końcu, po tej godzinie czekania, coś się zaczęło dziać. Jednak nie tam, gdzie planowaliśmy… W pewnej chwili Blusand się zerwał, wbiegł we mnie tak, że wylądowałam na jego grzbiecie i zerwał się do lotu. Widziałam, że Szczerbatek robi to samo, jednak on musiał jeszcze dać Czkawce się ułożyć, by mógł sterować. Kiedy tylko zleciałam trochę poniżej poziomu wyspy, usłyszałam krzyki. W tym samym czasie zobaczyłam światło plazmy i Szczerbatka, który wzbił się w powietrze. Za nimi leciał deszcz strzał i kilka Straszliwców. Na szczęście na mnie nie zwróciły uwagi. Szczerbatek z Czkawką odlecieli, zostawiając mnie i Blusanda samych. Na szczęście opracowaliśmy na szybko też plan awaryjny, w razie zdrady Ereta. Plan krótko mówiąc był taki: Czkawka odciągał smoki, a ja miałam wejść do środka, znaleźć Assana i mu coś powiedzieć by się ogarnął. Choć właściwie tą ostatnią część wolałam załatwić na swój sposób, jeżeli wiecie o czym mówię. Więc gdy tylko w okolicy trochę ucichło, weszliśmy z powrotem na górę i poszukaliśmy jakiegoś wejścia. Po chwili trafiliśmy na jaskinię. Od razu weszliśmy do środka nie wiedząc co nasz czeka. 29. Assan i jego smok Coraz bardziej zgłębialiśmy się w jaskinię. Próbowaliśmy lecieć, lecz było na to zbyt ciasno i ciemno. Nie licząc paru Ognioglizd, nie było żadnego oświetlenia. Przez chwilę Blusand zapłonął swoim jasnym światłem, jednak zgasł kiedy usłyszeliśmy nieprzyjazne mruknięcie kompletnie zewsząd. Oczywiście był to ten drewniany. Chyba nie lubił, kiedy fajczyło mu się drewniane części… Po dłuższym czasie doszliśmy do końca tunelu. Jedyne co tam było, to wielka komnata. Nie widziałam sufitu, jednak dzięki paru ognioglizdom wiedziałam tyle, że z samego tyłu było drewno. Podeszłam tam dając Blusandowi znak, by był gotowy na ewentualną ucieczkę. Na jednej z gałęzi siedział jakiś człowiek. Nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, dopóki nie podeszłam zaraz pod niego. Wtedy popatrzył się na mnie rozleniwionym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna był dość wysoki, na oko niewiele starszy od Czkawki., Również miał brązowe włosy jednak w przeciwieństwie do mojego kumpla, ten posiadał niebieskie oczy. - A ty to kto? - zapytał. Nie wyglądał jednak na zdziwionego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Spodziewał się czyjegoś przybycia, lecz chyba nie młodej dziewczyny którą pewnie pierwszy raz na oczy widział. - Jesteś Assan, nie? - zapytałam. Może i nie potrafię rozmawiać z nieznajomymi tak od sobie, lecz w tym wypadku nie było zbytnio czasu na strach i inne takie. - No. To ja. A ty to znów kto? Pierwszy raz cię na oczy widzę. Spodziewałem się raczej Czkawki lub innego jeźdźca, a nie pierwszej lepszej wiejskiej dziewczyny. Czego chcesz? I jak uciekłaś z lochu? Kto cię wypuścił?.. - Zadawał pytanie po pytaniu nie dając mi możliwości odpowiedzi na którekolwiek z nich. Ale tyle dobrze, że uważał mnie za więźnia który coś chciał. Blusand schował się gdzieś w cieniu, więc całkiem prawdopodobne, że go nie zauważył. Postanowiłam zagrać tak jak według niego powinno to wyglądać. Zwykłą więźniarę co uciekła lub cuś. Jedyne czego się obawiałam, to smoka. Jeśli to była główna komnata to całkiem możliwe, że facet właśnie siedział na jego łbie. Jednak w tak ciasnym miejscu, bo to za mało dla tego potwora, nie powinien chyba ziać ogniem. To by się źle skończyło. - Chciałam cię tylko zapytać… Czy uwolnisz mnie i moich przyjaciół? Czemu zaatakowałeś?.. - Przecież tłumaczyłem to już setki razy, serio. Wy nie potraficie słuchać? No tak, jesteście zbyt głupi by załapać moje idee. Więc tak: Chcę przejąć władzę. KONIEC. Zrozumiałaś? I nie, nie wypuszczę was dopóki Czkawka się tu nie zjawi. A właściwie już tutaj jest. Eret by nie wrócił bez potrzeby. Głupek, naprawdę myślał, że ten smok co go dostał zawsze by się go słuchał? Ech… coś jeszcze? Kiedy ten głupek gadał ja rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Zobaczyłam małą, ciemną jaskinię niedaleko wejścia w której ktoś był. Pewnie strażnicy. Przyszli przed chwilą, więc pewnie nie widzieli Blusanda. Gdybym chciała uciec, na pewno by mnie złapali. Chyba, że… - Czy mógłbyś nas wypuścić i zostawić w spokoju? Czemu tak bardzo chcesz nad nami panować? - Zapytałam, jednocześnie dając znaki Blusandowi. Strażników, podobnie jak Assana, nie interesowało co robiłam z rękami. Pewnie myśleli, że się stresuje. - To już moja sprawa. A tak właściwie, co tu za torbę masz? Kto ci ją dał? Oddawaj! - Krzyknął po czym pstryknął palcami. Usłyszałam cichy dźwięk, jakby ktoś biegł w tą stronę. Jednak już doskonale poznałam to pomieszczenie. I znałam się na smokach. Ten dźwięk wywoływał Zmiennoskrzydły ukrywający się na jednej ze ścian. Zauważyłam go już wchodząc. Miał zabarwioną czymś końcówkę ogona. To go zdradziło. Te smoki czasem tak robią, by spłoszyć swoją ofiarę. Pewnie miałam zacząć bies do tunelu, gdzie już czekali strażnicy. Ja jednak zrobiłam coś innego. Podbiegłam do drewna i weszłam na jedną gałąź. Byłam zbyt daleko od Assana by mi coś zrobił, i zbyt wysoko żeby strażnicy, którzy wybiegli widząc że coś nie tak, mnie złapali. Na szybko ustaliłam położenie oka wielkiego gada. Patrząc z tej perspektywy, nie było to aż tak trudne. Dałam znak Blusandowi. Sekundę potem w wskazane przeze mnie miejsce wylądowała kula ognia. Assan spadł, nieźle przestraszony. Ja na szybko wsiadłam na Blusanda. Kiedy tylko dotarliśmy do wejścia tunelu, usłyszałam mrożący krew w żyłach ryk. Odwróciłam się. Na miejscu trafionym przez Blusanda zobaczyłam wielkie, żółte oko. W samym jego centrum, dookoła źrenicy, było coś czerwonego. Przypominało promienie słońca, lub ostro zakończone fale rysowane przez małe dzieci. Dokładnie w to miejsce trafił mój smok, więc całkiem możliwe, że uszkodził tęczówkę. Miałam nadzieję, że smok oślepnął, przynajmniej po części. I chyba tak właśnie było. źrenica w szybkim tempie bladła. A ryk był coraz głośniejszy. Sufit zaczynał się walić. W końcu klepnęłam Blusanda, również przerażonego rykiem, w plecy. Smok się zerwał, normalnie jakby zobaczył wiewiórkę albo i jeszcze szybciej. Nie dało się latać, więc musiałam liczyć na jego możliwości w biegu długodystansowym. Ostatecznie wybiegliśmy w ostatniej chwili. Tunel za nami się zawalił. Assan prawdopodobnie był martwy, o strażnikach nie wspominając. Kiedy tylko odetchnęłam z ulgą, ziemia zaczęła się trząść. To chyba jednak nie był koniec... 30. Ostateczna Walka Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze idealnie w momencie, kiedy ziemia zaczęła się sypać. Tak jak mówiłam, cała wyspa elegancko sypnęła się w ocean. Jedyne co pozostało, to gigantyczny, drewniany smok z drzewami na grzbiecie. Kiedy woda zaczęła zalewać mu nogi, rozłożył skrzydła. Były drewniane (jak wszystko w tym smoku) i dwa razy większe niż on sam. Fakt, że były w nich dziury, i że smok wyraźnie nie był stworzony do lotu niezbyt napełniał mnie optymizmem. Bestia odbiła się od ziemi i wznosiła coraz wyżej. Po chwili zobaczyłam Assana, który siedział mu na czubku głowy i śmiał się jak opętany. Nie byłam pewna co robić. Za parę sekund smok mnie namierzy, pomimo wyraźnie widocznej ślepoty, i zacznie atakować. Atakując pierwsza skażę się na kompletną porażkę. Widać, że się spodziewają. Ale i tak postanowiłam zaatakować. Drugie oko, by oślepić bestię na dobre. Jednak gdzie poleciałam, głowa bestii się odwracała. Jednak nie wypalał, a Assan chyba mnie nie widział. Prawdopodobnie smok ten, miał bardzo czuły słuch albo węch. Albo po prostu czysty przypadek, w co szczerze wątpiłam. Smok cały czas leciał w górę. W końcu zatrzymał się w jednym miejscu. Przeleciałam pod nim na stronę z ślepym okiem. Zanim głowa zdążyła się odwrócić, ja poleciałam aż do ogona. Był niesamowicie długi, właściwie sięgał oceanu. Mniejsza, że byliśmy około kilometr nad wodą. Usiadłam mu przy samym ogonie. Przez jego budowę nie mógł się tam odwrócić, więc było teoretycznie bezpiecznie. Teoretycznie. Ktoś tu zapomniał o smokach z drugiej wyspy. Pojawiły się od razu, kiedy sobie o nich przypomniałam. Setki bestii, głównie straszliwców, atakowały ze wszystkich stron. To cud, że w ogóle uciekliśmy bez większych ran. Kiedy wylecieliśmy z tłumu, zobaczyłam, że od strony wysp naprawdę lecą setki smoków. Czarna chmura w dość szybkim tempie zbliżała się do nas. Blusand zaskomlał cicho, niczym przerażony kotopies. Naprawdę, ten dźwięk brzmiał mniej więcej jak połączenie tych zwierząt. Kiedy uciekając przed tłumem straciłam wszelką nadzieję, usłyszałam ryk. Bardzo głośny ryk. Goniące nas smoki nagle przestały nas ścigać. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, a potem popatrzyłam się, co je zatrzymało. Byliśmy dokładnie na linii strzału Giganta. No super, z deszczu pod rynnę. Widząc, że smok już otwiera paszczę i w jego gardle gotuje się wrząca lawa, zamknęłam oczy. Nie było czasu na ucieczkę... Po chwili z zaskoczeniem je otworzyłam słysząc ryk, huk, a następnie jeszcze więcej ryku i plusk wody. Tylko taki głośny plusk.. Takie tsunami jakby. Okazało się, że smoka zaatakował... Kolejny taki sam smok, tyle że odrobinę jaśniejszy. Przypatrzyłam mu się... CZY TO NAPRAWDĘ SMOK GIGANT Z TAMTEJ WYSPY?! Bestia zaryczała głośno jakby w odpowiedzi. Obok mnie usłyszałam trzepot skrzydeł. Jak się okazało, to był szczerbatek z Czkawką a obok... cała brygada więźniów na smokach! Czyli: Astrid, Valkia, Pyskacz, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Tyle. - Świetnie się spisałaś. Wywołałaś trzecią smoczą wojnę - Powiedział z sarkazmem. - Dzięki. Uczyłam się od mistrza - Odparłam - Dobra, to nie czas na gadanie. Większość więźniów była za słaba by wejść na smoki. Tylko my możemy walczyć. Idź pomóc innym. - Powiedziała Astrid. - Nie. Muszę coś jeszcze załatwić. Zajmijcie się smokami. To na mnie polują. - odpowiedziałam. Zanim ktokolwiek zaprotestował, już odleciałam. - No, przyjacielu, czas na trochę trudniejszy etap walki. Assan był na gigancie, nie? Pamiętasz, że Eret mówił coś o smoku który zieje daleko ogniem, potwierdzając słowa Czkawki o Gigancie? Coś mi mówi, że nie o tym smoku mówił Eret. On raczej nie wiedział o tej bestii... Blusand mruknął zdziwiony. I przerażony. Z mojego toku myślenie wynikało, że... W chmurze przed nami zamajaczył szary kształt, przypominający dużego smoka. ... Assan miał Asa w rękawie. Drugiego smoka. Bestia z chmury wyleciała. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, dosiadał ją Assan. A samym smokiem był... 31. Ostateczna Walka ciąg dalszy Zielony smok (Assan chyba lubi naturę i zielony kolor) miał szeroki, płaski korpus i długi ogon, a także cztery duże, masywne łapy. Co nietypowe, miał też dwie pary dosyć dużych skrzydeł, podobnie jak Stormcutter, z tą różnicą, że większa para znajdowała się z tyłu, zaś mała z przodu tułowia. Jego głowa była dość niewielka z licznymi wypustkami. Oczy smoka przypominały oczy kameleona. Jak one obracały się ze wszystkie strony. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona smoka ciągnęło się kilka rzędów ostrych kolców. Przypominał mi trochę gromogrzmota z doczepianą maleńką główką. Gdyby nie poważna sytuacja, wybuchnęłabym śmiechem. - Co to za bestia? - Zapytałam - Singetail. Ale po co ci ta wiedza. I tak zaraz zginiesz - powiedział Assan. Co najgorsze, prawdopodobnie okazałoby się to prawdą, gdyby nie jeden mały szczegół, ale o tym potem. Singetail (albo jak ja go nazwałam w głowie - Green) zaczął nas ścigać i ziać ogniem. Dość szybko okazało się, że ma nad nami przewagę jeśli chodzi o szybkość i długość płomienia. Co najgorsze, przez te kameleonie oczy widział nas nawet wtedy, gdy staraliśmy się być niewidoczni. Tak jak mówiłam, byliśmy w kropce. Ile razy udało nam się zyskać przewagę stając za nim, tak okazywało się, że to była tylko iluzja. Bestia ta potrafiła tworzyć kule ognia na końcu swojego ogona i je rzucać, a w razie potrzeby z jej skrzeli na brzuchu wylatywał (czy raczej wypływał) płynny ogień. Z góry byliśmy na przegranej pozycji. Nawet moje strzały nic mu nie robiły. Ostatecznie darowaliśmy sobie próby ataku. Bestia nie dawała się przechytrzyć. Assan śmiał się jak opętany, co lekko dezorientowało smoka, i tylko dzięki temu przetrwaliśmy ile przetrwaliśmy. Nie miał nam za bardzo kto pomóc. Wszystkie smoki poszły walczyć. Nagle wydarzyło się to, o czym wspominałam wcześniej. Jeden mały szczegół, który ocalił nam skórę. O ironio, było to zmęczenie. Nasze zmęczenie. Smok wroga nie wydawał się zbytnio wymęczony w przeciwieństwie do Blusanda. Ten biedak po dłuższym locie, unikach i nędznych próbach ataku po prostu padał. Lataliśmy już na pewno z godzinę w ciągłym strachu o własne życie. To by każdego wymęczyło. Ostatecznie straciłam kontrolę nad Blusandem. Smok przestał się mnie słuchać i robić uniki. Szybował w prostej linii wystawiając się na atak. Powoli opadał. Żadne teksty motywacyjne nie mogły mu pomóc. Właściwie ja nie wiedziałam zbytnio jak go zmotywować do czegokolwiek, kiedy ja też byłam przybita. - O! Ktoś tutaj opadł z sił! No, Singetail, mamy szczęście, bo byś jeszcze zadyszki dostał, ty mój ognisty wulkanie! - Krzyknął Assan. Z niezadowolonych pomrukiwań jego smoka wywnioskowałam, że on ma już tego dość i chce to szybko skończyć. Tylko nie wiem czy chodziło mu o nas, czy o tą śmiechawę co ją musiał na grzbiecie nosić. Starałam się szybko coś wymyślić. Assan albo chciał jeszcze nas pomęczyć, albo czekał na dogodną chwilę, by nas palnąć z płynnego ognia lub czegoś. Blusand był przerażony, zmuszał się do lekkiego poruszania skrzydłami, jednak i tak opadał. Assan był coraz wyżej od nas, co było naprawdę niebezpieczne w obecnej sytuacji. W końcu na coś wpadłam. Opadaliśmy! Popatrzyłam się, jak wysoko jesteśmy. Na pewno z dwa kilometry były. Może być. - Blusand, jeśli masz wystarczająco energii, to pikuj. Tylko w miarę ostrożnie, i wyhamuj przed zanurkowaniem. Pod wodą nasz wróg nie będzie mógł użyć ognia, a ta bestia chyba nie jest przystosowana do życia w wodzie. - wyszeptałam do mojego przyjaciela. Ten od razu się ożywił i zapikował. Tylko nie wyhamował przed wodą, więc wbiliśmy się w ścianę wody z pełną prędkością. Na szczęście opływowy kształt ciała Blusanda zapobiegł jakiejkolwiek kontuzji. Gorzej ze mną. Podczas spotkania z wodą puściłam się smoka i straciłam oddech oraz przytomność na parę sekund. Kiedy się obudziłam, zobaczyłam że jestem na środku oceanu, nade mną latały tłumy smoków, a jeden zielony leciał prosto na mnie. Niezły widok na pobudkę. Krzyknęłam, i wtedy obok mnie wynurzył się Blusand. Nabrałam powietrza, chwyciłam się jego rogów i zanurkowaliśmy. Kiedy oddaliliśmy się na parę metrów, na miejsce gdzie byliśmy wcześniej, wskoczył Green. Tym razem my mieliśmy przewagę. Fakt, że ogień odpadał, to jedno. Blusand po prostu był lepiej przystosowany do pływania. I miał rogi. Assan musiał się trzymać skrzydeł by nie spaść i to utrudniało pływanie Singetail'a. Tą bestie chyba w dodatku szczypały oczy, bo cały czas machał głową i się wynurzał. My nie musieliśmy robić tego tak często. Wkrótce udało nam się zajść smoka od tyłu. Tylko, co teraz? Nie mogliśmy zaatakować ogniem, a bezpośrednio też nie. Od razu by nas zranił. Mój łuk też był bezużyteczny. Szybko, zanim zrobił to nasz wróg, wychyliliśmy się ponad powierzchnie i wykrzyczałam imię Ice'a. Kiedy smok urwał się z tłumu (teraz było więcej Jeźdźców. Ale wait, to go nie złapali?) i podleciał, na szybko powiedziałam mu co robić. Maluch zaryczał ze zrozumieniem i podleciał w górę. Wkrótce zaczął zamarzać wodę kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Znów zanurkowaliśmy. Przepłynęliśmy bezpośrednio obok Greena i Assana, którzy właśnie znów zanurkowali po szybkim oddechu. Ci nas zauważyli i przyspieszyli za nami. Pokrążyliśmy parę razy, a potem zaprowadziliśmy ich do szybko zrobionej przez Ice'a lodowej zatoczki. Przez warstwę lodu która już była, pozostały może dwa metry wody. Było to dość mało, ale musiało wystarczyć. Wpłynęliśmy do oddzielnej zatoczki z lodowym sufitem, gdzie tylko my się zmieściliśmy. To miało imitować ślepy zaułek. Odwróciliśmy się. Assan był zaraz za nami. Siedział sobie na tym swoim smoku z zadowoleniem i dumą wypisaną na tej jego krzywej twarzy. Rozłożył ręce pokazując ,,No i jak? Nie uciekniecie!,,. Kiedy już miał wylecieć by nas dobić od góry ogniem, walnął głową w lód. Obok niego, przez małą dziurę wystawała głowa Ice'a. Smoczek od razu zamroził go, jak i jego smoka swoim zimnym, smoczym oddechem. 32. To już koniec przygody? Siedziałam wraz z Blusandem na klifie w Berk. Od walki minęły dwa tygodnie. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Foreving, bo tak nazwano tego giganta, bez Assana od razu się poddał i odleciał gdzieś w świat. Nasz Foreving zrobił bezpretensjonalnie to samo, tylko w przeciwnym kierunku. Najwyraźniej ten gatunek jest dosyć spokojny i nie lubi walczyć. Tylko po drodze podczas startu, ,,przypadkowo,, wdepnął w małe lodowisko które powstało za sprawą Ice'a. Chyba nie muszę mówić, co zostało z Assana i jego smoka. Szkoda, ten gatunek był dość fajny... Czkawka z Szczerbatkiem pomogli mi wyjść z lodowego więzienia. Na szczęście Ice zostawił trochę powietrza w naszym ,,przedziale,,. Jednak i tak dorobiłam się kataru. Blusand też. Wszystkie smoki poleciały za swoimi Alfami. Wróciliśmy na Berk. Wszyscy wikingowie byli cali, nikt nie zginął i takie tam. Nawet Eret się znalazł. Na szczęście odpokutował pomagając więźniom i w walce z smokami. Inaczej, jeśli nie Czkawka, to ja bym go zastrzeliła z Łuku albo smoka. Właściwie, wszystko co miałam mi przemokło. Oprócz Smoczej Księgi, którą jak się okazało, zgubiłam na wyspie, gdzie potem znalazła ją Gothi. Teraz, po dwóch tygodniach, życie powoli wracało do normy. Stworzyłam sobie nowy łuk na wzór poprzedniego, oddałam mikstury Gothi (jak się potem okazało, ponownie odmrożone zyskały nowe właściwości). Inni też się jakoś trzymali. Życie znów było takie jak dawniej. Jednak, czegoś mi brakowało. Bez tej adrenaliny, bez przygód czułam się dziwnie pusta. Wraz z Blusandem, Icem, Goldenem, Wollym i nawet z mniej chętną Błyskawicą (Tak, oswoiliśmy ją w końcu. Pięciu wikingów zostało przy tym ,,lekko,, porażonych, ale nikt nie zginął i Czkawka dał rade ujarzmić bestię) postanowiliśmy coś. Lub raczej ja ustaliłam. Oni byli po prostu chętni by iść ze mną. W końcu wstałam, wsiadłam na Blusanda i odlecieliśmy z klifu do centrum. Był tam Czkawka, Astrid i tłum innych wikingów wraz ze smokami. Ustalali coś, jednak albo było to nieważne, albo niesamowicie nudne, bo wszyscy zwrócili na mnie uwagę. - Odchodzę - Powiedziałam tylko. Wolałam to szybko załatwić, by nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia czy czegoś - Berk nie jest miejscem dla mnie, wszyscy to wiedzą. Liczyłam, że ktoś będzie chciał mnie zatrzymać. O dziwo, ktoś taki się znalazł. Właściwie to całe Berk protestowało. Tylko Czkawka był w pełni spokojny. Kiedy tłum się uspokoił, powiedział: - Szanuję twoją decyzję. Znam cię już na tyle, że rozumiem ją całkowicie. W dodatku twoje smoki już siedzą z bagażami. Leć. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy! - krzyknął. Byłam mu wdzięczna za zrozumienie. Gwizdnęłam. Smoki (każdy prócz Ice'a miał na sobie mały bagaż) przybiegły od razu. W całkowitej ciszy, jaka zapanowała po przemowie wodza, dreptanie gadów brzmiało śmiesznie. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Ostatni raz odwróciłam się i pomachałam wikingom. Potem pofrunęliśmy prosto przed siebie w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Prosto na nową przygodę. KONIEEEEEEEEC XDDD NARESZCIE, PO TYM ROKU PISANIA COŚ Z TEGO WYSZŁO XDD No, i jak się podobało? Ktoś to w ogóle czytał prócz Agadoo? xDD A, i sorki, jeśli mi się coś poplątało w końcówce. Aktualnie mam mały mętlik w głowie i fabuła mi się pomieszała. Ale chyba dobrze wyszło ^~^ No, to narazie! Jeśli się podobało zostaw koma! :D Moje Poprzednie opko. Zapraszam! :D ~Historia Czkawki po JWS2~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone